Create a cat
by AGymnast
Summary: CREATE-A-CAT CLOSED! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Create-a-cat**

**I have a couple rules for my create-a-cat:**  
><strong>1) Please don't make the cats have like wings or anything.<strong>  
><strong>2) Please don't use any of the cat names mentioned in any of the books.<strong>  
><strong>3) Please don't get mad if I don't pick your cat. This is my story therefore I will only choose cats I like.<strong>  
><strong>4) Please only use names the cats will be familiar with. (no Spoonpelt or Forkleap)<strong>  
><strong>5) Please have fun!<strong>

**Here are the requirements for my create-a-cat:**

**Name:**  
><strong>Rank:<strong>  
><strong>Clan:<strong>  
><strong>Personality:<strong>  
><strong>Appearance:<strong>  
><strong>Family:<strong>  
><strong>History:<strong>  
><strong>Other: (if the cat is an apprentice you can put a mentor name; if the cat is in love you put the crush name... stuff like that)<strong>

**Also, If you put a kit or an apprentice, please put their warrior names. I'm really bad at that sorta stuff.**

**Here are the Clans:**

**SunClan:**  
><strong>These cats are usually very bright colored because they spend most of their time on rocks in the sun. They live by a pond so they can cool off in the water. They prey on fish, snakes, and the occasional mouse.<strong>

**TreeClan:**  
><strong>These cats live in dense undergrowth and near trees. Their fur is usually dark and shady so they can hide better in the trees. When attacked, these cats use their curved claws to quickly climb up trees and jump down on their attackers. They feed on mice, voles, birds of prey, and sometimes rabbits.<strong>

**HillClan:**  
><strong>These cats are very small, agile and quick. They live under an open sky and they are used to the terrors of weather, therefore more adaptable to change than the other clans. These cats eat rabbits, mice, and sometimes snakes.<strong>

**EarthClan:**  
><strong>These cats live in the marshy areas and they are quite sneaky for they learn to step lightly on the mud so they don't sink. They are usually very big and they are very tough, the best fighters live in this clan. They satisfy their hunger by swallowing down some frogs, toads, snakes, and the occasional bird.<strong>

**There are going to be three mains from each clan, each having their own power. They all have to be either kits or apprentices. I'll pick the mains but if you ask politely I may consider your cat for a main! :)**

**_SunClan_**

**Leader: Willowstar: white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes. Has a strong-willed, brave, and loyal personality.**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Med. Cat: OPEN**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN**

**Warriors:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>8. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>9. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>10. OPEN<strong>

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>

**Queens:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>

**Kits:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>

**Elders:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>

**_TreeClan_**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Med. Cat: OPEN**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN**

**Warriors:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>8. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>9. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>10. OPEN<strong>

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>

**Queens:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>

**Kits:**  
><strong>1. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality. (one of the mains)<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>

**Elders:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>

**_HillClan_**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Med. Cat: OPEN**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN**

**Warriors:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>8. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>9. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>10. OPEN<strong>

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>

**Queens:**  
><strong>1. Rainshine: blue-grey she-cat with unusual silver eyes and a kind but stern personality.<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>

**Kits:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>

**Elders:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>

**_EarthClan_**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Med. Cat: OPEN**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN**

**Warriors:**  
><strong>1. Tigergaze: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a neurotic, brave and ambitious personality.<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>8. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>9. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>10. OPEN<strong>

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>7. OPEN<strong>

**Queens:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>

**Kits:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>4. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>5. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>6. OPEN<strong>

**Elders:**  
><strong>1. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN<strong>

**_Mains_**

**SunClan:**  
><strong>1. OPEN (can see the future)<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN (can hypnotize other cats)<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN (can hear long-distance)<strong>

**TreeClan**  
><strong>1. OPEN (can mind read)<strong>  
><strong>2. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality (can turn invisible)<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN (can tell if cats are telling the truth)<strong>

**HillClan**  
><strong>1. OPEN (can run lightning fast)<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN (can identify anything)<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN (can tell exactly where heshe is)**

**EarthClan**  
><strong>1. OPEN (can shape-shift)<strong>  
><strong>2. OPEN (can survive anything)<strong>  
><strong>3. OPEN (can give lives -9- to any deceased cat)<strong>

**Alright, now please abuse the review button and start creating cats! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Create-a-cat!

I DECIDED TO UNLIMIT THE KITS FOR YOU GUYS! :D

I'M SORRY Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh, ONLY KITS AND APPRENTICES CAN BE MAINS...

I'M SORRY AwesomeCoolPerson, YOU DIDN'T PUT AN APPEARANCE FOR LEAFTANGLE. I HOPE HIS APPEARANCE IS GOOD ENOUGH.

The-Endless-Hourglass, CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE SOMETHING UP FOR LIONPAW? I'M SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING IN TIGERPAW BUT THERE WAS ALREADY A CAT FROM THE SAME CLAN WITH THE FIRST NAME AS TIGER... SORRY! :(

I have a couple rules for my create-a-cat:  
>1) Please don't make the cats have like wings or anything.<br>2) Please don't use any of the cat names mentioned in any of the books.  
>3) Please don't get mad if I don't pick your cat. This is my story therefore I will only choose cats I like.<br>4) Please only use names the cats will be familiar with. (no Spoonpelt or Forkleap)  
>5) Please have fun!<p>

Here are the requirements for my create-a-cat:

Name:  
>Rank:<br>Clan:  
>Personality:<br>Appearance:  
>Family:<br>History:  
>Other: (if the cat is an apprentice you can put a mentor name; if the cat is in love you put the crush name... stuff like that)<p>

Also, If you put a kit or an apprentice, please put their warrior names. I'm really bad at that sorta stuff.

Here are the Clans:

SunClan:  
>These cats are usually very bright colored because they spend most of their time on rocks in the sun. They live by a pond so they can cool off in the water. They prey on fish, snakes, and the occasional mouse.<p>

TreeClan:  
>These cats live in dense undergrowth and near trees. Their fur is usually dark and shady so they can hide better in the trees. When attacked, these cats use their curved claws to quickly climb up trees and jump down on their attackers. They feed on mice, voles, birds of prey, and sometimes rabbits.<p>

HillClan:  
>These cats are very small, agile and quick. They live under an open sky and they are used to the terrors of weather, therefore more adaptable to change than the other clans. These cats eat rabbits, mice, and sometimes snakes.<p>

EarthClan:  
>These cats live in the marshy areas and they are quite sneaky for they learn to step lightly on the mud so they don't sink. They are usually very big and they are very tough, the best fighters live in this clan. They satisfy their hunger by swallowing down some frogs, toads, snakes, and the occasional bird.<p>

There are going to be three mains from each clan, each having their own power. They all have to be either kits or apprentices. I'll pick the mains but if you ask politely I may consider your cat for a main! :)

_SunClan_

Leader: Willowstar: white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes. Has a strong-willed, brave, and loyal personality.

Deputy: OPEN

Med. Cat: OPEN

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Aquadream: Blue she-cat with white, cloud-shaped spots and green eyes. Snappy and fierce but has a soft spot for kits and apprentices.<br>APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW  
>2. OPEN<br>3. OPEN  
>4. OPEN<br>5. OPEN  
>6. OPEN<br>7. OPEN  
>8. OPEN<br>9. OPEN  
>10. OPEN<p>

Apprentices:  
>1. Rosepaw: Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tip of tail, chest and underbelly. Has amberpinkish eyes. Kind, curious, but competitive.  
>MENTOR: AQUADREAM<p>

2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (one of the mains)  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN  
>7. OPEN<p>

Queens:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others.<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN

Elders:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_TreeClan_

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Med. Cat: OPEN

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Blackthorn: black tom with a scar going from his shoulder the the bottom of his rib cage. He has yellow eyes. Unfriendly and thorn-sharp tongue.<br>APPRENTICE: LIONPAW  
>2. OPEN<br>3. OPEN  
>4. OPEN<br>5. OPEN  
>6. OPEN<br>7. OPEN  
>8. OPEN<br>9. OPEN  
>10. OPEN<p>

Apprentices:  
>1. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times.<br>MENTOR: BLACKTHORN  
>2. OPEN<br>3. OPEN  
>4. OPEN<br>5. OPEN  
>6. OPEN<br>7. OPEN

Queens:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality. (one of the mains)<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN

Elders:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_HillClan_

Leader: Cinderstar: a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white front paw. She is openminded and understanding, but she is also stern and logical.

Deputy: Scarshadow: Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Cheerful in Windclan and gruff anywhere else.

Med. Cat: Berrygaze: blue tabby tom with rare violet eyes. Cunning and loyal and has a wonderful memory.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Wildpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes. Has a sassy attitude.<br>APPRENTICE: SUNPAW  
>2. OPEN<br>3. OPEN  
>4. OPEN<br>5. OPEN  
>6. OPEN<br>7. OPEN  
>8. OPEN<br>9. OPEN  
>10. OPEN<p>

Apprentices:  
>1. Sunpaw: Golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 23 of a tail and amber eyes. Boastful but arrogant.  
>MENTOR: WILDPELT<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN  
>7. OPEN<p>

Queens:  
>1. Rainshine: blue-grey she-cat with unusual silver eyes and a kind but stern personality. (Kits= Snowkit and OPEN, Mate= OPEN)<p>

2. Mittens: light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws. Her eyes are amber. She has a sweet and kind personality, especially for a kittypet. (Kits= Bark, Ripple and Flame, Mate= another kittypet, unknown name)  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very quick, shy, determined and a bit perky. (mother= Rainshine, littermates=OPEN) (one of the mains)<p>

2. Bark: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Excitable and brave. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Ripple and Flame)

3. Ripple: a light gray she-cat with a whte chest and paws and amber eyes. A spitting image of her mother, in looks and personality. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Flame and Bark)

4. Flame: an orange tom with ice blue eyes. Calm and smart. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Bark and Ripple)  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN

Elders:  
>1. Breezerush: blue she-cat with amber eyes and large front paws. She is sweet and snappy at the same time.<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_EarthClan_

Leader: Reedstar: tortoiseshell tom with deep green eyes. He is wise, kind and loyal.

Deputy: OPEN

Med. Cat: Leaftangle: light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Silent and quiet personality.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Tigergaze: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a neurotic, brave and ambitious personality.<p>

2. Leopardtwist: yellow-tan tabby tom with white chest, white paws and broad shoulders and sharp amber eyes. Fierce but caring.  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN  
>7. OPEN<br>8. OPEN  
>9. OPEN<br>10. OPEN

Apprentices:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN  
>7. OPEN<p>

Queens:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN

Elders:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_Mains_

SunClan:  
>1. OPEN (can see the future)<br>2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (can hypnotize other cats)  
>3. OPEN (can hear long-distance)<p>

TreeClan  
>1. OPEN (can mind read)<br>2. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality (can turn invisible)  
>3. OPEN (can tell if cats are telling the truth)<p>

HillClan  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very small, shy, determined and a bit perky. (mother= Rainshine, littermates=OPEN) (can run lightning fast)<br>2. OPEN (can identify anything)  
>3. OPEN (can tell exactly where heshe is)

EarthClan  
>1. OPEN (can shape-shift)<br>2. OPEN (can survive anything)  
>3. OPEN (can give lives -9- to any deceased cat)<p>

Alright, now please abuse the review button and start creating cats! :)


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I am SOOO sorry! I got a few complaints for not updating sooner but I have been so busy with homework, finals, and my fav sport! I will try and update sooner I PROMISE! Please forgive me! :'(

I have a couple rules for my create-a-cat:  
>1) Please don't make the cats have like wings or anything.<br>2) Please don't use any of the cat names mentioned in any of the books.  
>3) Please don't get mad if I don't pick your cat. This is my story therefore I will only choose cats I like.<br>4) Please only use names the cats will be familiar with. (no Spoonpelt or Forkleap)  
>5) Please have fun!<p>

Here are the requirements for my create-a-cat:

Name:  
>Rank:<br>Clan:  
>Personality:<br>Appearance:  
>Family:<br>History:  
>Other: (if the cat is an apprentice you can put a mentor name; if the cat is in love you put the crush name... stuff like that)<p>

Also, If you put a kit or an apprentice, please put their warrior names. I'm really bad at that sorta stuff.

Here are the Clans:

SunClan:  
>These cats are usually very bright colored because they spend most of their time on rocks in the sun. They live by a pond so they can cool off in the water. They prey on fish, snakes, and the occasional mouse.<p>

TreeClan:  
>These cats live in dense undergrowth and near trees. Their fur is usually dark and shady so they can hide better in the trees. When attacked, these cats use their curved claws to quickly climb up trees and jump down on their attackers. They feed on mice, voles, birds of prey, and sometimes rabbits.<p>

HillClan:  
>These cats are very small, agile and quick. They live under an open sky and they are used to the terrors of weather, therefore more adaptable to change than the other clans. These cats eat rabbits, mice, and sometimes snakes.<p>

EarthClan:  
>These cats live in the marshy areas and they are quite sneaky for they learn to step lightly on the mud so they don't sink. They are usually very big and they are very tough, the best fighters live in this clan. They satisfy their hunger by swallowing down some frogs, toads, snakes, and the occasional bird.<p>

There are going to be three mains from each clan, each having their own power. They all have to be either kits or apprentices. I'll pick the mains but if you ask politely I may consider your cat for a main! :)

_SunClan_

Leader: Willowstar: white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes. Has a strong-willed, brave, and loyal personality.

Deputy: Lightfeather: light gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Ambitious but kind and funny.

Med. Cat: Frozenfeather: silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is wise, sweet and full of compassion.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Aquadream: Blue she-cat with white, cloud-shaped spots and green eyes. Snappy and fierce but has a soft spot for kits and apprentices.<br>APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW

2. Dawnstreak: tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches and violet eyes. She is fair and loyal.  
>APPRENTICE: WILDPAW<p>

3. Gorsesprig: ginger and white tom with blue eyes. He is kind but can be stern.  
>APPRENTICE: FADINGPAW<p>

4. Blossomheart: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She is feisty but gentle and loves kits.  
>APPRENTICE: SPECKLEPAW<p>

5. Amberheart: pale ginger she-cat with silver eyes. She is sweet but hot-headed.  
>APPRENTICE: RIVERPAW<p>

6. Snowyleaf: short-haired snow white she-cat with green eyes. Confident and fierce but still very shy.

7. Icegaze: a silver tabby with icy blue eyes. She is competitive and smart.  
>APPRENTICE: RABBITPAW<p>

8. Skybreeze: silver tom with warm green eyes. Calm, kind  
>and very patient.<br>APPRENTICE: STORMPAW

9. OPEN  
>10. OPEN<p>

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Rosepaw: Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tip of tail, chest and underbelly. Has amberpinkish eyes. Kind, curious, but competitive.  
>MENTOR: AQUADREAM<p>

2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: DAWNSTREAK<p>

3. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: GORSESPRIG<p>

4. Specklepaw: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and silver eyes. She is sweet but is friends with Fadingpaw therefore gets into trouble.  
>MENTOR: BLOSSOMHEART<p>

5. Riverpaw: pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is obedient but is also very curious.  
>MENTOR: AMBERHEART<p>

6. Rabbitpaw: gray-brown tom with green-gray eyes. He is cunning, arrogant and funny.  
>MENTOR: ICEGAZE<p>

7. Stormpaw: grayish white tom with big pools of dark blue eyes that are very attractive and sweet. He is funny and the jokster of the clan, but is also fairly flirty.  
>MENTOR: SKYBREEZE<p>

Queens:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (one of the mains)<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN

Elders:  
>1. Grassbreeze: Gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Wise, loves kits but gets angered easily.<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_TreeClan_

Leader: Secretstar: black she-cat with white/silver paws and electric green eyes. Perky  
>and positive but also brave and quiet.<p>

Deputy: OPEN

Med. Cat: Bramblespots: spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is sharp and arrogant but trustworthy.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Tawnypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is funny and sarcastic and extremely lovable.

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Blackthorn: black tom with a scar going from his shoulder the the bottom of his rib cage. He has yellow eyes. Unfriendly and thorn-sharp tongue.<br>APPRENTICE: LIONPAW

2. Adderstrike: ginger and black tabby tom with red eyes. He is snappish and impatient.  
>APPRENTICE: THORNPAW<p>

3. Grasstail: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is smart and kind.

4. Troutleap: pale gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: RUSSETPAW<p>

5. Owlfeather: light brown tom with weird dark gray is modest but is an excellent fighter.

6. Turtleleg: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with warm light gray eyes. She is smart and attractive.  
>APPRENTICE: IVYPAW<p>

7. Creektrickle: silvery white she-cat with blue eyes. Judgemental and grouchy due to her sisters fame among the toms.

8. Nightclaw: black tom with small white spots and blue eyes. He is sly, sneaky and outspoken.  
>APPRENTICE: CLOVERPAW<p>

9. Morningdew: white tabby with orange splotches and blue eyes. Energetic and naive.

10. Eaglemask: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Kind but also sneaky.  
>APPRENTICE: LILYPAW<p>

Apprentices:  
>1. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times.<br>MENTOR: BLACKTHORN

2. Thornpaw: brown tom with green eyes. He is shy but obedient.  
>MENTOR: ADDERSTRIKE<p>

3. Russetpaw: ginger she-cat with black flecks. She is headstrong and curious.  
>MENTOR: TROUTLEAP<p>

4. Ivypaw: light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is modest and smart.  
>MENTOR: TURTLELEG<p>

5. Cloverpaw: pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. She is obnoxious and drives everyone insane but her looks make up partially for it.  
>MENTOR: NIGHTCLAW<p>

6. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby with a very short tail and green eyes. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: EAGLEMASK<br>7. OPEN

Queens:  
>1. Nettlesplash: brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back and green eyes. Kind but questioning. (Kits= Grasstail, Thornpaw, Russetpaw, Nightkit, Deerkit, Pythonkit and Heatherkit; Mate= Adderstrike)<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality. (one of the mains)<p>

2. Heatherkit: an exact copy of her mother. (Mother= Nettlesplash, Father= Adderstrike, Littermates= Pythonkit, Deerkit and Nightkit)

3. Pythonkit: brown tom with black stripes and red eyes. He is defensive and neurotic.

4. Deerkit: a brown she-cat with big black paws and brown eyes. She is shy and feels under appreciated.

5. Nightkit: black tom with red eyes. He is a born leader and very competitive.  
>6. OPEN<p>

Elders:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_HillClan_

Leader: Cinderstar: a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white front paw. She is openminded and understanding, but she is also stern and logical.

Deputy: Scarshadow: Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Cheerful in Windclan and gruff anywhere else.

Med. Cat: Berrygaze: blue tabby tom with rare violet eyes. Cunning and loyal and has a wonderful memory.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Wildpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes. Has a sassy attitude.<br>APPRENTICE: SUNPAW

2. Lightningstreak: a pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. She is quick, arrogant and fascist.  
>APPRENTICE: JUNIPERPAW<p>

3. Quickfoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Tolerant, quiet and respectful.

4. Dovefeather: a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Sharp-tongued and hotheaded.  
>APPRENTICE: BADGERPAW<p>

5. Snakestrike: brown tabby tom with gray flecks and green eyes. He is very tolerant and calm.  
>APPRENTICE: GOLDENPAW<p>

6. Hazelwhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. She is sweet and tries to prove herself to Snakestrike.  
>APPRENTICE: BEAVERPAW<br>7. OPEN  
>8. OPEN<br>9. OPEN  
>10. OPEN<p>

Apprentices:  
>1. Sunpaw: Golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 23 of a tail and amber eyes. Boastful but arrogant.  
>MENTOR: WILDPELT<p>

2. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless.  
>MENTOR: LIGHTNINGSTREAK<p>

3. Goldenpaw: pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rowdy but also friendly.  
>MENTOR: SNAKESTRIKE<p>

4. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal.  
>MENTOR: HAZELWHISKER<p>

5. Badgerpaw: Black and white tom with green eyes. He is rowdy and disobedient, prefering to follow his own rules.  
>MENTOR: DOVEFEATHER<p>

6. OPEN  
>7. OPEN<p>

Queens:  
>1. Rainshine: blue-grey she-cat with unusual silver eyes and a kind but stern personality. (Kits= Snowkit and OPEN, Mate= OPEN)<p>

2. Mittens: light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws. Her eyes are amber. She has a sweet and kind personality, especially for a kittypet. (Kits= Bark, Ripple and Flame, Mate= another kittypet, unknown name)  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very quick, shy, determined and a bit perky. (mother= Rainshine, littermates=OPEN) (one of the mains)<p>

2. Bark: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Excitable and brave. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Ripple and Flame)

3. Ripple: a light gray she-cat with a whte chest and paws and amber eyes. A spitting image of her mother, in looks and personality. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Flame and Bark)

4. Flame: an orange tom with ice blue eyes. Calm and smart. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Bark and Ripple)  
>5. OPEN<br>6. OPEN

Elders:  
>1. Breezerush: blue she-cat with amber eyes and large front paws. She is sweet and snappy at the same time.<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_EarthClan_

Leader: Reedstar: tortoiseshell tom with deep green eyes. He is wise, kind and loyal.

Deputy: OPEN

Med. Cat: Leaftangle: light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Silent and quiet personality.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Tigergaze: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a neurotic, brave and ambitious personality.<br>APPRENTICE: JAYPAW

2. Leopardtwist: yellow-tan tabby tom with white chest, white paws and broad shoulders and sharp amber eyes. Fierce but caring.  
>APPRENTICE: RISINGPAW<p>

3. Mistlight: Pearly white she-cat with black paw, ears, and stripes and a yellow tail and eyes. A fiesty, very strong cat.  
>APPRENTICE: TOADPAW<p>

4. Breezeclaw: Small midnight black tom with peach colored ears and tail and has beady brown eyes. Very protective of himself but is quiet and can be pushed around easily.

5. Otterpelt: pale black tom with pale green eyes. He is funny and positive, but knows when to be serious.  
>APPRENTICE: ICEPAW<p>

6. Cloudyfur: Light gray tom with vicious blue eyes. He is violent and greedy and does not like any young cats.

7. OPEN  
>8. OPEN<br>9. OPEN  
>10. OPEN<p>

Apprentices:  
>1. Toadpaw: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (one of the mains)<br>MENTOR: MISTLIGHT

2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: LEOPARDTWIST<p>

3. Icepaw: a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes. Fearless, adventrous, independent, and daring. She loves to run, which is unusual for an EarthClan cat.  
>MENTOR: OTTERPELT<p>

4. Jaypaw: a sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes. Cool and confident.  
>MENTOR: TIGERGAZE<p>

5. Forwardpaw: a small brown tom with black ears and tail and black flecks. He has dark gray eyes.  
>6. OPEN<br>7. OPEN

Queens:  
>1. Ashfall: a black she-cat with sky blue eyes and gray spots all over her legs and tail. She is sweet but also over-protective. (Mate= OPEN, Kits= Redkit and Foxkit)<p>

2. Littlefeather: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. She is patient but is confused at almost everything becaue she doesn't like to gossip. (Mate= Otterpelt, Kits= Tawnykit, Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit.)

3. Shadowpool: Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes. She is kind and loyal. (Mate= Cloudyfur, Kits= Echokit, Shadekit, Darkfire, Amberlight)  
>4. OPEN<p>

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Redkit: big ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is determined and courageous, and sometimes very daring. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Foxkit)<p>

2. Foxkit: a small she-cat with amber fur and green eyes. She is shy but secretly competitive and hates being judged and bossed around. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Redkit)

3. Tawnykit: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. She is modest and very daring. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

4. Leafkit: light brown tom with silvery eyes. He is quiet and very shy. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

5. Ripplekit: gray tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. She is ambitious and loyal. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Leafkit and Shadowkit)

6. Shadowkit: black tabby tom with green eyes. He is shy but is also very ambitious. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit and Leafkit

7. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Shadekit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire)

8. Shadekit= Black she-kit with white paws and amber eyes. Energetic, brave and loves play-fighting. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Echokit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire.)

Elders:  
>1. Darkfire: Pitch black tom with warm green eyes. He is very wise and most cats go to him for solutions to problems.<p>

2. Amberlight: Black she-cat with white chest and paws and has amber eyes. Impatient but kind-hearted.  
>3. OPEN<p>

_Mains_

(FULL!) SunClan:  
>1. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (can see the future)<br>2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (can hypnotize other cats)  
>3. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (can hear long-distance)<p>

TreeClan  
>1. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby with a very short tail. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (can mind read)<br>2. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality (can turn invisible)  
>3. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times. (can tell if cats are telling the truth)<p>

HillClan  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very small, shy, determined and a bit perky. (can run lightning fast)<br>2. OPEN (can identify anything)  
>3. OPEN (can tell exactly where heshe is)

EarthClan  
>: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (can shape-shift)<br>2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (can survive anything)  
>3. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (can give lives -9- to any deceased cat)<p>

Alright, now please abuse the review button and start creating cats! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Create-a-cat

Almost done! :) 24 spots left (not including kits)! Keep them coming and we will soon have the prologue coming up!

Also, now that we already have all of the mains, I need a really good prophecy. Something that fits all of the 12 mains. If you guys and gals could just think of one and post it... that would be awesome! ;D

Now, I have the plot line figured out, so don't be mad if I kill off your cat. It is MY story with YOUR cats in in... not YOUR story with YOUR cats in it. I decide what happens. I'm not trying to sound stuck up here but please don't hate on me if I kill your cats.

I have a couple rules for my create-a-cat:  
>1) Please don't make the cats have like wings or anything.<br>2) Please don't use any of the cat names mentioned in any of the books.  
>3) Please don't get mad if I don't pick your cat. This is my story therefore I will only choose cats I like.<br>4) Please only use names the cats will be familiar with. (no Spoonpelt or Forkleap)  
>5) Please have fun!<p>

Here are the requirements for my create-a-cat:

Name:  
>Rank:<br>Clan:  
>Personality:<br>Appearance:  
>Family:<br>History:  
>Other: (if the cat is an apprentice you can put a mentor name; if the cat is in love you put the crush name... stuff like that)<p>

Also, If you put a kit or an apprentice, please put their warrior names. I'm really bad at that sorta stuff.

Here are the Clans:

SunClan:  
>These cats are usually very bright colored because they spend most of their time on rocks in the sun. They live by a pond so they can cool off in the water. They prey on fish, snakes, and the occasional mouse.<p>

TreeClan:  
>These cats live in dense undergrowth and near trees. Their fur is usually dark and shady so they can hide better in the trees. When attacked, these cats use their curved claws to quickly climb up trees and jump down on their attackers. They feed on mice, voles, birds of prey, and sometimes rabbits.<p>

HillClan:  
>These cats are very small, agile and quick. They live under an open sky and they are used to the terrors of weather, therefore more adaptable to change than the other clans. These cats eat rabbits, mice, and sometimes snakes.<p>

EarthClan:  
>These cats live in the marshy areas and they are quite sneaky for they learn to step lightly on the mud so they don't sink. They are usually very big and they are very tough, the best fighters live in this clan. They satisfy their hunger by swallowing down some frogs, toads, snakes, and the occasional bird.<p>

There are going to be three mains from each clan, each having their own power. They all have to be either kits or apprentices. I'll pick the mains but if you ask politely I may consider your cat for a main! :)

_SunClan_

Leader: Willowstar: white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes. Has a strong-willed, brave, and loyal personality.

Deputy: Lightfeather: light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. Ambitious but kind and funny.

Med. Cat: Frozenfeather: silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is wise, sweet and full of compassion.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Aquadream: Blue she-cat with white, cloud-shaped spots and green eyes. Snappy and fierce but has a soft spot for kits and apprentices.<br>APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW

2. Dawnstreak: tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches and violet eyes. She is fair and loyal.  
>APPRENTICE: WILDPAW<p>

3. Gorsesprig: ginger and white tom with blue eyes. He is kind but can be stern.  
>APPRENTICE: FADINGPAW<p>

4. Blossomheart: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She is feisty but gentle and loves kits.  
>APPRENTICE: SPECKLEPAW<p>

5. Amberheart: pale ginger she-cat with silver eyes. She is sweet but hot-headed.  
>APPRENTICE: RIVERPAW<p>

6. Snowyleaf: short-haired snow white she-cat with green eyes. Confident and fierce but still very shy.

7. Icegaze: a silver tabby with icy blue eyes. She is competitive and smart.  
>APPRENTICE: RABBITPAW<p>

8. Skybreeze: silver tom with warm green eyes. Calm, kind  
>and very patient.<br>APPRENTICE: STORMPAW

9. Darkglimmer: Pitch black tom with one white right paw and silvery blue eyes. He is a perfectionist, over confident and brave.

10. Cindertwine: Gray she cat with cream ears and tail tip and deeply calming blue eyes. Sweet, calm and compassionate.

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Rosepaw: Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tip of tail, chest and underbelly. Has amberpinkish eyes. Kind, curious, but competitive.  
>MENTOR: AQUADREAM<p>

2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: DAWNSTREAK<p>

3. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: GORSESPRIG<p>

4. Specklepaw: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and silver eyes. She is sweet but is friends with Fadingpaw therefore gets into trouble.  
>MENTOR: BLOSSOMHEART<p>

5. Riverpaw: pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is obedient but is also very curious.  
>MENTOR: AMBERHEART<p>

6. Rabbitpaw: gray-brown tom with green-gray eyes. He is cunning, arrogant and funny.  
>MENTOR: ICEGAZE<p>

7. Stormpaw: grayish white tom with big pools of dark blue eyes that are very attractive and sweet. He is funny and the jokster of the clan, but is also fairly flirty.  
>MENTOR: SKYBREEZE<p>

Queens:  
>1. Wishfoot: a white she-cat with blue spots and greengray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs and a little long. (Mate= Lightfeather, Kits= Meltkit, Whisperkit, Duskkit.)<p>

2. Morningleap: White she-cat with dark gray patches. Caring and popular within the Clan. (Mate= Moorbreeze, Kits= Lightkit)

3. Harespring: a pretty gray/brown she-cat with green eyes and one white front paw. Sweet and caring but also a little stern. (Mate= Gorsesprig, Kits= Hollowkit, Leapingkit, Beekit, Brightkit and Tricklekit.)  
>4. OPEN<p>

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (one of the mains)<p>

2. Meltkit: Pure orange she-kit with blue eyes. Impatient, secretive and independent.

3. Whisperkit: a small white she-kit with blue spots and green/gray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs are a little long.<p>

4. Lightkit: Light ginger tom with one white paw and white tail tip. Adventurous and a fast runner.

5. Hollowkit: a small blue she-kit with green eyes and one white front paw. Wary, quiet, mature, devious and ambitious.

6. Leapingkit: an almost neon brown tom with green eyes and white paws. Loud, obnoxious, energetic and talkative.

7. Beekit: an adorable golden tabby tom, the stripes being a very dark brown, and green eyes. Energetic, fast and he loves running.

8. Brightkit: a golden she-kit with dark brown paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, ears and tail tip. She has bright amber eyes. Loud, cheerful, happy, excitable and kind.

9. Tricklekit: a big blue tom with amber eyes. Shy, observant, absent-minded and quiet.

(FULL!) Elders:  
>1. Grassbreeze: Gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Wise, loves kits but gets angered easily.<p>

2. Weststrike: A huge tom with short brown fur and green eyes. Gruff and bad-tempered.

3. Sedgeflight: A tan/gray spotted tom with light green eyes. Grumpy but wise.

_TreeClan_

Leader: Secretstar: black she-cat with white/silver paws and electric green eyes. Perky  
>and positive but also brave and quiet.<p>

Deputy: OPEN

Med. Cat: Bramblespots: spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is sharp and arrogant but trustworthy.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Tawnypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is funny and sarcastic and extremely lovable.

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Blackthorn: black tom with a scar going from his shoulder the bottom of his rib cage. He has yellow eyes. Unfriendly and thorn-sharp tongue.<br>APPRENTICE: LIONPAW

2. Adderstrike: ginger and black tabby tom with red eyes. He is snappish and impatient.  
>APPRENTICE: THORNPAW<p>

3. Grasstail: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is smart and kind.

4. Troutleap: pale gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: RUSSETPAW<p>

5. Owlfeather: light brown tom with weird dark gray eyes. He is modest but is an excellent fighter.

6. Turtleleg: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with warm light gray eyes. She is smart and attractive.  
>APPRENTICE: IVYPAW<p>

7. Creektrickle: silvery white she-cat with blue eyes. Judgmental and grouchy due to her sisters fame among the toms.

8. Nightclaw: black tom with small white spots and blue eyes. He is sly, sneaky and outspoken.  
>APPRENTICE: CLOVERPAW<p>

9. Morningdew: white tabby with orange splotches and blue eyes. Energetic and naive.  
>APPRENTICE:FALLINGPAW<p>

10. Eaglemask: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Kind but also sneaky.  
>APPRENTICE: LILYPAW<p>

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times.<br>MENTOR: BLACKTHORN

2. Thornpaw: brown tom with green eyes. He is shy but obedient.  
>MENTOR: ADDERSTRIKE<p>

3. Russetpaw: ginger she-cat with black flecks. She is headstrong and curious.  
>MENTOR: TROUTLEAP<p>

4. Ivypaw: light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is modest and smart.  
>MENTOR: TURTLELEG<p>

5. Cloverpaw: pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. She is obnoxious and drives everyone insane but her looks make up partially for it.  
>MENTOR: NIGHTCLAW<p>

6. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby with a very short tail and green eyes. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: EAGLEMASK<p>

7. Fallingpaw: A gray tabby tom with thick fur and dark black stripes with amber eyes. Sweet, but clumsy and absent-minded.  
>MENTOR: MORNINGDEW<p>

Queens:  
>1. Nettlesplash: brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back and green eyes. Kind but questioning. (Kits= Grasstail, Thornpaw, Russetpaw, Nightkit, Deerkit, Pythonkit and Heatherkit; Mate= Adderstrike)<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality. (one of the mains)<p>

2. Heatherkit: an exact copy of her mother.

3. Pythonkit: brown tom with black stripes and red eyes. He is defensive and neurotic.

4. Deerkit: a brown she-cat with big black paws and brown eyes. She is shy and feels under appreciated.

5. Nightkit: black tom with red eyes. He is a born leader and very competitive.  
>6. OPEN<p>

Elders:  
>1. OPEN<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_HillClan_

Leader: Cinderstar: a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white front paw. She is open-minded and understanding, but she is also stern and logical.

Deputy: Scarshadow: Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Cheerful in Windclan and gruff anywhere else.

Med. Cat: Berrygaze: blue tabby tom with rare violet eyes. Cunning and loyal and has a wonderful memory.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Wildpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes. Has a sassy attitude.<br>APPRENTICE: SUNPAW

2. Lightningstreak: a pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. She is quick, arrogant and fascist.  
>APPRENTICE: JUNIPERPAW<p>

3. Quickfoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Tolerant, quiet and respectful.

4. Dovefeather: a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Sharp-tongued and hotheaded.  
>APPRENTICE: BADGERPAW<p>

5. Snakestrike: brown tabby tom with gray flecks and green eyes. He is very tolerant and calm.  
>APPRENTICE: GOLDENPAW<p>

6. Hazelwhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. She is sweet and tries to prove herself to Snakestrike.  
>APPRENTICE: BEAVERPAW<p>

7. Battleclaw: Russet tom with black stripes and paws and green eyes. He is fierce, daring and a great battle strategist but he is also caring.  
>APPRENTICE: DREAMPAW<p>

8. Moorbreeze: a small white tom. Grumpy but caring for the one he loves.  
>9. OPEN<br>10. OPEN

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Sunpaw: Golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 23 of a tail and amber eyes. Boastful but arrogant.  
>MENTOR: WILDPELT<p>

2. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR:LIGHTNINGSTREAK<p>

3. Goldenpaw: pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rowdy but also friendly.  
>MENTOR: SNAKESTRIKE<p>

4. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: HAZELWHISKER<p>

5. Badgerpaw: Black and white tom with green eyes. He is rowdy and disobedient, preferring to follow his own rules.  
>MENTOR: DOVEFEATHER<p>

6. Dreampaw: Snowy gray she-cat with blue eyes. Fearless, loyal and a quick learner.  
>MENTOR: BATTLECLAW<p>

7. Kestrelpaw: molted spotted tan/gray/black she-cat with amber eyes. Intelligent but a perfectionist.

Queens:  
>1. Rainshine: blue-gray she-cat with unusual silver eyes and a kind but stern personality. (Kits= Snowkit, Mate= OPEN)<p>

2. Mittens: light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws. Her eyes are amber. She has a sweet and kind personality, especially for a kittypet. (Kits= Bark, Ripple and Flame, Mate= another kittypet, unknown name)  
>3. OPEN<br>4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very quick, shy, determined and a bit perky. (mother= Rainshine, littermates= None) (one of the mains)<p>

2. Bark: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Excitable and brave. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Ripple and Flame)

3. Ripple: a light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes. A spitting image of her mother, in looks and personality. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Flame and Bark)

4. Flame: an orange tom with ice blue eyes. Calm and smart. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Bark and Ripple)

5. OPEN  
>6. OPEN<p>

Elders:  
>1. Breezerush: blue she-cat with amber eyes and large front paws. She is sweet and snappy at the same time.<br>2. OPEN  
>3. OPEN<p>

_EarthClan_

Leader: Reedstar: tortoiseshell tom with deep green eyes. He is wise, kind and loyal.

Deputy: Blizzardsky: Large white furred tom with brown legs and sky blue eyes. A very loyal and important warrior.

Med. Cat: Leaftangle: light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Silent and quiet personality.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Gingerpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with brown paws, ears, and eyes. Very quiet and shy but is only confident when handling herbs.

Warriors:  
>1. Tigergaze: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a neurotic, brave and ambitious personality.<br>APPRENTICE: JAYPAW

2. Leopardtwist: yellow-tan tabby tom with white chest, white paws and broad shoulders and sharp amber eyes. Fierce but caring.  
>APPRENTICE: RISINGPAW<p>

3. Mistlight: Pearly white she-cat with black paw, ears, and stripes and a yellow tail and eyes. A feisty, very strong cat.  
>APPRENTICE: TOADPAW<p>

4. Breezeclaw: Small midnight black tom with peach colored ears and tail and has beady brown eyes. Very protective of himself but is quiet and can be pushed around easily.

5. Otterpelt: pale black tom with pale green eyes. He is funny and positive, but knows when to be serious.  
>APPRENTICE: ICEPAW<p>

6. Cloudyfur: Light gray tom with vicious blue eyes. He is violent and greedy and does not like any young cats.

7. Bluemoon: Black she-cat with silvery gray paws and coal black eyes that blaze under the moon. An average warrior but she hates speaking up and hates the sight of blood.

8. OPEN  
>9. OPEN<br>10. OPEN

Apprentices:  
>1. Toadpaw: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (one of the mains)<br>MENTOR: MISTLIGHT

2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: LEOPARDTWIST<p>

3. Icepaw: a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes. Fearless, adventrous, independent, and daring. She loves to run, which is unusual for an EarthClan cat.  
>MENTOR: OTTERPELT<p>

4. Jaypaw: a sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes. Cool and confident.  
>MENTOR: TIGERGAZE<p>

5. Forwardpaw: a small brown tom with black ears and tail and black flecks. He has dark gray eyes.

6. Scarpaw: Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down her back, black paws, and deep dark black eyes. Clever and cunning, but judgmental and slightly rebellious.  
>7. OPEN<p>

Queens:  
>1. Ashfall: a black she-cat with sky blue eyes and gray spots all over her legs and tail. She is sweet but also over-protective. (Mate= OPEN, Kits= Redkit and Foxkit)<p>

2. Littlefeather: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. She is patient but is confused at almost everything because she doesn't like to gossip. (Mate= Otterpelt, Kits= Tawnykit, Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit.)

3. Shadowpool: Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes. She is kind and loyal. (Mate= Cloudyfur, Kits= Echokit, Shadekit, Darkfire, Amberlight)  
>4. OPEN<p>

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Redkit: big ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is determined and courageous, and sometimes very daring. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Foxkit)<p>

2. Foxkit: a small she-cat with amber fur and green eyes. She is shy but secretly competitive and hates being judged and bossed around. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Redkit)

3. Tawnykit: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. She is modest and very daring. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

4. Leafkit: light brown tom with silvery eyes. He is quiet and very shy. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

5. Ripplekit: gray tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. She is ambitious and loyal. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Leafkit and Shadowkit)

6. Shadowkit: black tabby tom with green eyes. He is shy but is also very ambitious. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit and Leafkit

7. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Shadekit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire)

8. Shadekit= Black she-kit with white paws and amber eyes. Energetic, brave and loves play-fighting. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Echokit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire.)

Elders:  
>1. Darkfire: Pitch black tom with warm green eyes. He is very wise and most cats go to him for solutions to problems.<p>

2. Amberlight: Black she-cat with white chest and paws and has amber eyes. Impatient but kind-hearted.  
>3. OPEN<p>

(FULL!) _Mains_

SunClan:  
>1. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (can see the future)<br>2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (can hypnotize other cats)  
>3. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (can hear long-distance)<p>

TreeClan  
>1. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby she-cat with a very short tail. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (can mind read)<br>2. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality (can turn invisible)  
>3. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times. (can tell if cats are telling the truth)<p>

HillClan  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very small, shy, determined and a bit perky. (can run lightning fast)<br>2. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (can identify anything)  
>3. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (can tell exactly where he is)<p>

EarthClan  
>: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (can shape-shift)<br>2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (can survive anything)  
>3. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (can give lives -9- to any deceased cat)<p>

Alright, now please abuse the review button and start creating cats! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Create-a-cat

ONLY 10 SPOTS OPEN! Of course, if you think you might impress me with a cat, you can always send in a cat even if the space it is supposed to be in is full. Your choice... *grins excitedly*

Also, now that we already have all of the mains, I need a really good prophecy. Something that includes all of the 12 mains' names. If you guys and gals could just think of one and post it... that would be awesome! ;D

Now, I have the plot line figured out, so don't be mad if I kill off your cat. It is MY story with YOUR cats in in... not YOUR story with YOUR cats in it. I decide what happens. I'm not trying to sound stuck up here but please don't hate on me if I kill your cats.

I have a couple rules for my create-a-cat:  
>1) Please don't make the cats have like wings or anything.<br>2) Please don't use any of the cat names mentioned in any of the books.  
>3) Please don't get mad if I don't pick your cat. This is my story therefore I will only choose cats I like.<br>4) Please only use names the cats will be familiar with. (no Spoonpelt or Forkleap)  
>5) Please have fun!<p>

Here are the requirements for my create-a-cat:

Name:  
>Rank:<br>Clan:  
>Personality:<br>Appearance:  
>Family:<br>History:  
>Other: (if the cat is an apprentice you can put a mentor name; if the cat is in love you put the crush name... stuff like that)<p>

Also, If you put a kit or an apprentice, please put their warrior names. I'm really bad at that sorta stuff.

Here are the Clans:

SunClan:  
>These cats are usually very bright colored because they spend most of their time on rocks in the sun. They live by a pond so they can cool off in the water. They prey on fish, snakes, and the occasional mouse.<p>

TreeClan:  
>These cats live in dense undergrowth and near trees. Their fur is usually dark and shady so they can hide better in the trees. When attacked, these cats use their curved claws to quickly climb up trees and jump down on their attackers. They feed on mice, voles, birds of prey, and sometimes rabbits.<p>

HillClan:  
>These cats are very small, agile and quick. They live under an open sky and they are used to the terrors of weather, therefore more adaptable to change than the other clans. These cats eat rabbits, mice, and sometimes snakes.<p>

EarthClan:  
>These cats live in the marshy areas and they are quite sneaky for they learn to step lightly on the mud so they don't sink. They are usually very big and they are very tough, the best fighters live in this clan. They satisfy their hunger by swallowing down some frogs, toads, snakes, and the occasional bird.<p>

There are going to be three mains from each clan, each having their own power. They all have to be either kits or apprentices. I'll pick the mains but if you ask politely I may consider your cat for a main! :)

_SunClan_

Leader: Willowstar: white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes. Has a strong-willed, brave, and loyal personality.

Deputy: Lightfeather: light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. Ambitious but kind and funny.

Med. Cat: Frozenfeather: silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is wise, sweet and full of compassion.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Aspenpaw: a white she-cat with black patches and amber eyes. Sweet, outgoing and eager to learn.

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Aquadream: Blue she-cat with white, cloud-shaped spots and green eyes. Snappy and fierce but has a soft spot for kits and apprentices.<br>APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW

2. Dawnstreak: tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches and violet eyes. She is fair and loyal.  
>APPRENTICE: WILDPAW<p>

3. Gorsesprig: ginger and white tom with blue eyes. He is kind but can be stern.  
>APPRENTICE: FADINGPAW<p>

4. Blossomheart: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She is feisty but gentle and loves kits.  
>APPRENTICE: SPECKLEPAW<p>

5. Amberheart: pale ginger she-cat with silver eyes. She is sweet but hot-headed.  
>APPRENTICE: RIVERPAW<p>

6. Snowyleaf: short-haired snow white she-cat with green eyes. Confident and fierce but still very shy.

7. Icegaze: a silver tabby with icy blue eyes. She is competitive and smart.  
>APPRENTICE: RABBITPAW<p>

8. Skybreeze: silver tom with warm green eyes. Calm, kind  
>and very patient.<br>APPRENTICE: STORMPAW

9. Darkglimmer: Pitch black tom with one white right paw and silvery blue eyes. He is a perfectionist, over confident and brave.

10. Cindertwine: Gray she cat with cream ears and tailtip and deeply calming blue eyes. Sweet, calm and compassionate.

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Rosepaw: Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tip of tail, chest and underbelly. Has amberpinkish eyes. Kind, curious, but competitive.  
>MENTOR: AQUADREAM<p>

2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: DAWNSTREAK<p>

3. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: GORSESPRIG<p>

4. Specklepaw: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and silver eyes. She is sweet but is friends with Fadingpaw therefore gets into trouble.  
>MENTOR: BLOSSOMHEART<p>

5. Riverpaw: pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is obedient but is also very curious.  
>MENTOR: AMBERHEART<p>

6. Rabbitpaw: gray-brown tom with green-gray eyes. He is cunning, arrogant and funny.  
>MENTOR: ICEGAZE<p>

7. Stormpaw: grayish white tom with big pools of dark blue eyes that are very attractive and sweet. He is funny and the jokster of the clan, but is also fairly flirty.  
>MENTOR: SKYBREEZE<p>

Queens:  
>1. Wishfoot: a white she-cat with blue spots and greengray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs and a little long. (Mate= Lightfeather, Kits= Meltkit, Whisperkit, Duskkit.)<p>

2. Morningleap: White she-cat with dark grey patches. Caring and popular within the Clan. (Mate= Moorbreeze, Kits= Lightkit)

3. Harespring: a pretty gray/brown she-cat with green eyes and one white front paw. Sweet and caring but also a little stern. (Mate= Gorsesprig, Kits= Hollowkit, Leapingkit, Beekit, Brightkit and Tricklekit.)  
>4. OPEN<p>

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (one of the mains)<p>

2. Meltkit: Pure orange she-kit with blue eyes. Impatient, secretive and independent.

3. Whisperkit: a small white she-kit with blue spots and green/gray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs are a little long.<p>

4. Lightkit: Light ginger tom with one white paw and white tailtip. Adventurous and a fast runner.

5. Hollowkit: a small blue she-kit with green eyes and one white front paw. Wary, quiet, mature, devious and ambitious.

6. Leapingkit: an almost neon brown tom with green eyes and white paws. Loud, obnoxious, energetic and talkative.

7. Beekit: an adorable golden tabby tom, the stripes being a very dark brown, and green eyes. Energetic, fast and he loves running.

8. Brightkit: a golden she-kit with dark brown paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, ears and tailtip. She has bright amber eyes. Loud, cheerful, happy, excitable and kind.

9. Tricklekit: a big blue tom with amber eyes. Shy, observant, absent-minded and quiet.

(FULL!) Elders:  
>1. Grassbreeze: Gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Wise, loves kits but gets angered easily.<p>

2. Weststrike: A huge tom with short brown fur and green eyes. Gruff and bad-tempered.

3. Sedgeflight: A tan/gray spotted tom with light green eyes. Grumpy but wise.

_TreeClan_

Leader: Secretstar: black she-cat with white/silver paws and electric green eyes. Perky  
>and positive but also brave and quiet.<p>

Deputy: Nightrise: Lithe black tom with intelligent yellow eyes; he has long, curved claws. He has two white paws, one on his right foreleg and the other on his left back leg. He is cunning, intelligent, ressourceful and a great advisor.

Med. Cat: Bramblespots: spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is sharp and arrogant but trustworthy.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Tawnypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is funny and sarcastic and extremely lovable.

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Blackthorn: black tom with a scar going from his shoulder the the bottom of his rib cage. He has yellow eyes. Unfriendly and thorn-sharp tongue.<br>APPRENTICE: LIONPAW

2. Adderstrike: ginger and black tabby tom with red eyes. He is snappish and impatient.  
>APPRENTICE: THORNPAW<p>

3. Grasstail: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is smart and kind.

4. Troutleap: pale gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: RUSSETPAW<p>

5. Owlfeather: light brown tom with weird dark gray is modest but is an excellent fighter.

6. Turtleleg: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with warm light gray eyes. She is smart and attractive.  
>APPRENTICE: IVYPAW<p>

7. Creektrickle: silvery white she-cat with blue eyes. Judgemental and grouchy due to her sisters fame among the toms.

8. Nightclaw: black tom with small white spots and blue eyes. He is sly, sneaky and outspoken.  
>APPRENTICE: CLOVERPAW<p>

9. Morningdew: white tabby with orange splotches and blue eyes. Energetic and naive.  
>APPRENTICE:FALLINGPAW<p>

10. Eaglemask: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Kind but also sneaky.  
>APPRENTICE: LILYPAW<p>

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times.<br>MENTOR: BLACKTHORN

2. Thornpaw: brown tom with green eyes. He is shy but obedient.  
>MENTOR: ADDERSTRIKE<p>

3. Russetpaw: ginger she-cat with black flecks. She is headstrong and curious.  
>MENTOR: TROUTLEAP<p>

4. Ivypaw: light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is modest and smart.  
>MENTOR: TURTLELEG<p>

5. Cloverpaw: pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. She is obnoxious and drives everyone insane but her looks make up partially for it.  
>MENTOR: NIGHTCLAW<p>

6. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby with a very short tail and green eyes. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: EAGLEMASK<p>

7. Fallingpaw: A gray tabby tom with thick fur and dark black stripes with amber eyes. Sweet, but clumsy and absent-minded.  
>MENTOR: MORNINGDEW<p>

Queens:  
>1. Nettlesplash: brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back and green eyes. Kind but questioning. (Kits= Grasstail, Thornpaw, Russetpaw, Nightkit, Deerkit, Pythonkit and Heatherkit; Mate= Adderstrike)<p>

2. Wildfire: fiery ginger she-cat with shocking green eyes. Brave and humorous. (Mate= Nightrise, Kits= Shadowkit.)

3. Boundingfoot: a beautiful young she-cat with a brown tabby pelt and silver eyes. Sweet and innocent with a secret knack for trouble. (Mate= Swallowheart, Kits= Racingkit, Dirtkit, Grasskit, Quailkit, Rustlekit and Squirrelkit.)  
>4. OPEN<p>

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality. (one of the mains)<p>

2. Heatherkit: an exact copy of her mother.

3. Pythonkit: brown tom with black stripes and red eyes. He is defensive and neurotic.

4. Deerkit: a brown she-cat with big black paws and brown eyes. She is shy and feels under appreciated.

5. Nightkit: black tom with red eyes. He is a born leader and very competitive.

6. Shadowkit: Black tom with a splash of white on his  
>chest, green eyes. Clever, sarcastic, brave and loyal.<p>

7. Racingkit: a light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Really fast, but unnaturally thin even though he eats a lot.

8. Dirtkit: a brown tom with silver/blue eyes. A funny cat with a joking attitude.

9. Grasskit: a small white she-kit with brown patches and grass green eyes. Sweet, kind, over-emotional and over-reacts a bit.

10. Quailkit: brown she-kit with white paws and silver eyes. A very competitive cat with an eagerness to learn.

11. Rustlekit: a dark, dark tom with silver eyes. A serious, self-confident, competitive and mature cat.

12. Squirrelkit: a pretty light brown tabby with neon green eyes and a white tail tip. Funny, lovable, loves hunting and is a great hunter.

Elders:  
>1. Thicketwind: A light brown tom with ginger flecks on his body and bright amber eyes. Compassionate, caring and a little annoying.<p>

2. Gingershadow: A bright ginger she cat with one gray front paw and gray ringlets on  
>her tail tip with bright green eyes. The most compassionate cat in the clan.<br>3. OPEN

_HillClan_

Leader: Cinderstar: a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white front paw. She is openminded and understanding, but she is also stern and logical.

Deputy: Scarshadow: Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Cheerful in Windclan and gruff anywhere else.

Med. Cat: Berrygaze: blue tabby tom with rare violet eyes. Cunning and loyal and has a wonderful memory.

Med. Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:  
>1. Wildpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes. Has a sassy attitude.<br>APPRENTICE: SUNPAW

2. Lightningstreak: a pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. She is quick, arrogant and fascist.  
>APPRENTICE: JUNIPERPAW<p>

3. Quickfoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Tolerant, quiet and respectful.

4. Dovefeather: a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Sharp-tongued and hotheaded.  
>APPRENTICE: BADGERPAW<p>

5. Snakestrike: brown tabby tom with gray flecks and green eyes. He is very tolerant and calm.  
>APPRENTICE: GOLDENPAW<p>

6. Hazelwhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. She is sweet and tries to prove herself to Snakestrike.  
>APPRENTICE: BEAVERPAW<p>

7. Battleclaw: Russet tom with black stripes and paws and green eyes. He is fierce, daring and a great battle strategist but he is also caring.  
>APPRENTICE: DREAMPAW<p>

8. Moorbreeze: a small white tom. Grumpy but caring for the one he loves.

9. OPEN  
>10. OPEN<p>

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Sunpaw: Golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 23 of a tail and amber eyes. Boastful but arrogant.  
>MENTOR: WILDPELT<p>

2. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR:LIGHTNINGSTREAK<p>

3. Goldenpaw: pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rowdy but also friendly.  
>MENTOR: SNAKESTRIKE<p>

4. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: HAZELWHISKER<p>

5. Badgerpaw: Black and white tom with green eyes. He is rowdy and disobedient, prefering to follow his own rules.  
>MENTOR: DOVEFEATHER<p>

6. Dreampaw: Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes. Fearless, loyal and a quick learner.  
>MENTOR: BATTLECLAW<p>

7. Kestrelpaw: molted spotted tan/gray/black she-cat with amber eyes. Intelligent but a perfectionist.

Queens:  
>1. Rainshine: blue-grey she-cat with unusual silver eyes and a kind but stern personality. (Kits= Snowkit, Mate= OPEN)<p>

2. Mittens: light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws. Her eyes are amber. She has a sweet and kind personality, especially for a kittypet. (Kits= Bark, Ripple and Flame, Mate= another kittypet, unknown name)

3. Shadowmoon: a long haired dark silver she-cat with stripes of black every now and then  
>with glowing blue eyes. Shy, fun, excitable and brave. (Mate=Brakenfern-DECEASED, Kits= Featherkit)<p>

4. OPEN

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very quick, shy, determined and a bit perky. (mother= Rainshine, littermates= None) (one of the mains)<p>

2. Bark: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Excitable and brave. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Ripple and Flame)

3. Ripple: a light gray she-cat with a whte chest and paws and amber eyes. A spitting image of her mother, in looks and personality. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Flame and Bark)

4. Flame: an orange tom with ice blue eyes. Calm and smart. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Bark and Ripple)

5. Featherkit: medium colored grey with some darker grey stripes on her sides. Fun, excitable, and eager to learn. (Mother=Shadowmoon, Father=Brackenfern-DECEASED, littermates=None)  
>6. OPEN<p>

Elders:  
>1. Breezerush: blue she-cat with amber eyes and large front paws. She is sweet and snappy at the same time.<p>

2. Willowwhisper: Light gray she cat with white flecks and ears and blue eyes. Quiet, sweet but can be lazy.  
>3. OPEN<p>

_EarthClan_

Leader: Reedstar: tortoiseshell tom with deep green eyes. He is wise, kind and loyal.

Deputy: Blizzardsky: Large white furred tom with brown legs and sky blue eyes. A very loyal and important warrior.

Med. Cat: Leaftangle: light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Silent and quiet personality.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Gingerpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with brown paws, ears, and quiet and shy but is only confident when handling herbs.

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Tigergaze: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a neurotic, brave and ambitious personality.<br>APPRENTICE: JAYPAW

2. Leopardtwist: yellow-tan tabby tom with white chest, white paws and broad shoulders and sharp amber eyes. Fierce but caring.  
>APPRENTICE: RISINGPAW<p>

3. Mistlight: Pearly white she-cat with black paw, ears, and stripes and a yellow tail and eyes. A fiesty, very strong cat.  
>APPRENTICE: TOADPAW<p>

4. Breezeclaw: Small midnight black tom with peach colored ears and tail and has beady brown eyes. Very protective of himself but is quiet and can be pushed around easily.

5. Otterpelt: pale black tom with pale green eyes. He is funny and positive, but knows when to be serious.  
>APPRENTICE: CINDERPAW<p>

6. Cloudyfur: Light gray tom with vicious blue eyes. He is violent and greedy and does not like any young cats.

7. Bluemoon: Black she-cat with silvery gray paws and coal black eyes that blaze under the moon. An average warrior but she hates speaking up and hates the sight of blood.  
>APPRENTICE: FORWARDPAW<p>

8. Swallowheart: a dark, dark brown tom with a white chest, underbelly, muzzle, tail tip and one front paw and green eyes. Calm and confident.

9. Eclipsesong: A silver she cat with black paws, ears and ringed tail tip with bright blue eyes. Generally sweet but has spazz attacks sometimes.  
>APPRENTICE: SCARPAW<p>

10. Lightningfire: a Ginger Tom with a black tail tip and cream colored ears and underbelly. He is brave, sarcastic, tough and sometimes mean.  
>APPRENTICE: ICEPAW<p>

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Toadpaw: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (one of the mains)<br>MENTOR: MISTLIGHT

2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: LEOPARDTWIST<p>

3. Icepaw: a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes. Fearless, adventrous, independent, and daring. She loves to run, which is unusual for an EarthClan cat.  
>MENTOR: LIGHTNINGFIRE<p>

4. Jaypaw: a sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes. Cool and confident.  
>MENTOR: TIGERGAZE<p>

5. Forwardpaw: a small brown tom with black ears and tail and black flecks. He has dark gray eyes.  
>MENTOR: BLUEMOON<p>

6. Scarpaw: Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down her back, black paws, and deep dark black eyes. Clever and cunning, but judgmental and slightly rebellious.  
>MENTOR: ECLIPSESONG<p>

7. Cinderpaw: A gray she cat with one white frontpaw and one white back paw she  
>has deeply calming blue eyes. Sweet, absent-minded, hyper, estatic and sometimes random.<br>MENTOR: OTTERPELT

(FULL!) Queens:  
>1. Ashfall: a black she-cat with sky blue eyes and gray spots all over her legs and tail. She is sweet but also over-protective. (Mate= OPEN, Kits= Redkit and Foxkit)<p>

2. Littlefeather: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. She is patient but is confused at almost everything becaue she doesn't like to gossip. (Mate= Otterpelt, Kits= Tawnykit, Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit.)

3. Shadowpool: Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes. She is kind and loyal. (Mate= Cloudyfur, Kits= Echokit, Shadekit, Darkfire, Amberlight)

4. Silverclaws: Silver gray with a white patch on throat and very long claws. Calm, quick and agile. (Mate= Tigergaze, Kits= Pebblekit and Stonekit)

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Redkit: big ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is determined and courageous, and sometimes very daring. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Foxkit)<p>

2. Foxkit: a small she-cat with amber fur and green eyes. She is shy but secretly competitive and hates being judged and bossed around. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Redkit)

3. Tawnykit: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. She is modest and very daring. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

4. Leafkit: light brown tom with silvery eyes. He is quiet and very shy. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

5. Ripplekit: gray tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. She is ambitious and loyal. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Leafkit and Shadowkit)

6. Shadowkit: black tabby tom with green eyes. He is shy but is also very ambitious. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit and Leafkit

7. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Shadekit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire)

8. Shadekit= Black she-kit with white paws and amber eyes. Energetic, brave and loves play-fighting. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Echokit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire.)

9. Pebblekit: white she-cat with gray spots. Fast, strong, smart and always seems to get into things. (Mother=Silverclaws, Father= Tigergaze, Littermates= Stonekit.)

10. Stonekit: thickly built dark gray tom. He is hyper and quick. (Mother= Silverclaws, Father= Tigergaze, Littermates= Pebblekit.)

Elders:  
>1. Darkfire: Pitch black tom with warm green eyes. He is very wise and most cats go to him for solutions to problems.<p>

2. Amberlight: Black she-cat with white chest and paws and has amber eyes. Impatient but kind-hearted.  
>3. OPEN<p>

(FULL!) _Mains_

SunClan:  
>1. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (can see the future)<br>2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (can hypnotize other cats)  
>3. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (can hear long-distance)<p>

TreeClan  
>1. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby she-cat with a very short tail. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (can mind read)<br>2. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality (can turn invisible)  
>3. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times. (can tell if cats are telling the truth)<p>

HillClan  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very small, shy, determined and a bit perky. (can run lightning fast)<br>2. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (can identify anything)  
>3. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (can tell exactly where he is)<p>

EarthClan  
>: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (can shape-shift)<br>2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (can survive anything)  
>3. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (can give lives -9- to any deceased cat)<p>

Alright, now please abuse the review button and start creating cats! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Create-a-cat

*I NEED 1 QUEEN + KITS FOR SUNCLAN, I NEED 1 QUEEN + KITS AND 1 ELDER FOR TREECLAN, I NEED 1 WARRIOR AND 1 ELDER FROM HILLCLAN, EARTHCLAN IS FULL! THAT'S ONLY 5 CATS NOT INCLUDING KITS! KEEP THEM COMING!

**Also, now I have a prophecy! It will be a surprise... but I jut gotta say that if I picked yours and changed it a little, don't be mad. I changed and added a  
>few words but the general idea is still there... :D<p>

***Now, I have the plot line figured out, so don't be mad if I kill off your cat. It is MY story with YOUR cats in it... not YOUR story with YOUR cats in it. I decide what happens. I'm not trying to sound stuck up here but please don't hate on me if I kill your cats.

I have a couple rules for my create-a-cat:  
>1) Please don't make the cats have like wings or anything.<br>2) Please don't use any of the cat names mentioned in any of the books.  
>3) Please don't get mad if I don't pick your cat. This is my story therefore I will only choose cats I like.<br>4) Please only use names the cats will be familiar with. (no Spoonpelt or Forkleap)  
>5) Please have fun!<p>

Here are the requirements for my create-a-cat:

Name:  
>Rank:<br>Clan:  
>Personality:<br>Appearance:  
>Family:<br>History:  
>Other: (if the cat is an apprentice you can put a mentor name; if the cat is in love you put the crush name... stuff like that)<p>

Also, If you put a kit or an apprentice, please put their warrior names. I'm really bad at that sorta stuff.

Here are the Clans:

SunClan:  
>These cats are usually very bright colored because they spend most of their time on rocks in the sun. They live by a pond so they can cool off in the water. They prey on fish, snakes, and the occasional mouse.<p>

TreeClan:  
>These cats live in dense undergrowth and near trees. Their fur is usually dark and shady so they can hide better in the trees. When attacked, these cats use their curved claws to quickly climb up trees and jump down on their attackers. They feed on mice, voles, birds of prey, and sometimes rabbits.<p>

HillClan:  
>These cats are very small, agile and quick. They live under an open sky and they are used to the terrors of weather, therefore more adaptable to change than the other clans. These cats eat rabbits, mice, and sometimes snakes.<p>

EarthClan:  
>These cats live in the marshy areas and they are quite sneaky for they learn to step lightly on the mud so they don't sink. They are usually very big and they are very tough, the best fighters live in this clan. They satisfy their hunger by swallowing down some frogs, toads, snakes, and the occasional bird.<p>

There are going to be three mains from each clan, each having their own power. They all have to be either kits or apprentices. I'll pick the mains but if you ask politely I may consider your cat for a main! :)

_SunClan_

Leader: Willowstar: white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes. Has a strong-willed, brave, and loyal personality.

Deputy: Lightfeather: light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. Ambitious but kind and funny.

Med. Cat: Frozenfeather: silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is wise, sweet and full of compassion.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Aspenpaw: a white she-cat with black patches and amber eyes. Sweet, outgoing and eager to learn.

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Aquadream: Blue she-cat with white, cloud-shaped spots and green eyes. Snappy and fierce but has a soft spot for kits and apprentices.<br>APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW

2. Dawnstreak: tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches and violet eyes. She is fair and loyal.  
>APPRENTICE: WILDPAW<p>

3. Gorsesprig: ginger and white tom with blue eyes. He is kind but can be stern.  
>APPRENTICE: FADINGPAW<p>

4. Blossomheart: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She is feisty but gentle and loves kits.  
>APPRENTICE: SPECKLEPAW<p>

5. Amberheart: pale ginger she-cat with silver eyes. She is sweet but hot-headed.  
>APPRENTICE: RIVERPAW<p>

6. Snowyleaf: short-haired snow white she-cat with green eyes. Confident and fierce but still very shy.

7. Icegaze: a silver tabby with icy blue eyes. She is competitive and smart.  
>APPRENTICE: RABBITPAW<p>

8. Skybreeze: silver tom with warm green eyes. Calm, kind  
>and very patient.<br>APPRENTICE: STORMPAW

9. Darkglimmer: Pitch black tom with one white right paw and silvery blue eyes. He is a perfectionist, over confident and brave.

10. Cindertwine: Gray she cat with cream ears and tail tip and deeply calming blue eyes. Sweet, calm and compassionate.

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Rosepaw: Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tip of tail, chest and underbelly. Has amberpinkish eyes. Kind, curious, but competitive.  
>MENTOR: AQUADREAM<p>

2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: DAWNSTREAK<p>

3. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: GORSESPRIG<p>

4. Specklepaw: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and silver eyes. She is sweet but is friends with Fadingpaw therefore gets into trouble.  
>MENTOR: BLOSSOMHEART<p>

5. Riverpaw: pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is obedient but is also very curious.  
>MENTOR: AMBERHEART<p>

6. Rabbitpaw: gray-brown tom with green-gray eyes. He is cunning, arrogant and funny.  
>MENTOR: ICEGAZE<p>

7. Stormpaw: grayish white tom with big pools of dark blue eyes that are very attractive and sweet. He is funny and the jokster of the clan, but is also fairly flirty.  
>MENTOR: SKYBREEZE<p>

Queens:  
>1. Wishfoot: a white she-cat with blue spots and greengray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs and a little long. (Mate= Lightfeather, Kits= Meltkit, Whisperkit, Duskkit.)<p>

2. Morningleap: White she-cat with dark gray patches. Caring and popular within the Clan. (Mate= Moorbreeze, Kits= Lightkit)

3. Harespring: a pretty gray/brown she-cat with green eyes and one white front paw. Sweet and caring but also a little stern. (Mate= Gorsesprig, Kits= Hollowkit, Leapingkit, Beekit, Brightkit and Tricklekit.)  
>4. OPEN<p>

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (one of the mains)<p>

2. Meltkit: Pure orange she-kit with blue eyes. Impatient, secretive and independent.

3. Whisperkit: a small white she-kit with blue spots and green/gray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs are a little long.<p>

4. Lightkit: Light ginger tom with one white paw and white tail tip. Adventurous and a fast runner.

5. Hollowkit: a small blue she-kit with green eyes and one white front paw. Wary, quiet, mature, devious and ambitious.

6. Leapingkit: an almost neon brown tom with green eyes and white paws. Loud, obnoxious, energetic and talkative.

7. Beekit: an adorable golden tabby tom, the stripes being a very dark brown, and green eyes. Energetic, fast and he loves running.

8. Brightkit: a golden she-kit with dark brown paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, ears and tail tip. She has bright amber eyes. Loud, cheerful, happy, excitable and kind.

9. Tricklekit: a big blue tom with amber eyes. Shy, observant, absent-minded and quiet.

(FULL!) Elders:  
>1. Grassbreeze: Gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Wise, loves kits but gets angered easily.<p>

2. Weststrike: A huge tom with short brown fur and green eyes. Gruff and bad-tempered.

3. Sedgeflight: A tan/gray spotted tom with light green eyes. Grumpy but wise.

_TreeClan_

Leader: Secretstar: black she-cat with white/silver paws and electric green eyes. Perky  
>and positive but also brave and quiet.<p>

Deputy: Nightrise: Lithe black tom with intelligent yellow eyes; he has long, curved claws. He has two white paws, one on his right foreleg and the other on his left back leg. He is cunning, intelligent, resourceful and a great advisor.

Med. Cat: Bramblespots: spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is sharp and arrogant but trustworthy.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Tawnypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is funny and sarcastic and extremely lovable.

(FULL!) Warriors:  
>1. Blackthorn: black tom with a scar going from his shoulder the bottom of his rib cage. He has yellow eyes. Unfriendly and thorn-sharp tongue.<br>APPRENTICE: LIONPAW

2. Adderstrike: ginger and black tabby tom with red eyes. He is snappish and impatient.  
>APPRENTICE: THORNPAW<p>

3. Grasstail: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is smart and kind.

4. Troutleap: pale gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: RUSSETPAW<p>

5. Owlfeather: light brown tom with weird dark gray eyes. He is modest but is an excellent fighter.

6. Turtleleg: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with warm light gray eyes. She is smart and attractive.  
>APPRENTICE: IVYPAW<p>

7. Creektrickle: silvery white she-cat with blue eyes. Judgmental and grouchy due to her sisters fame among the toms.

8. Nightclaw: black tom with small white spots and blue eyes. He is sly, sneaky and outspoken.  
>APPRENTICE: CLOVERPAW<p>

9. Morningdew: white tabby with orange splotches and blue eyes. Energetic and naive.  
>APPRENTICE:FALLINGPAW<p>

10. Eaglemask: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Kind but also sneaky.  
>APPRENTICE: LILYPAW<p>

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are large. He is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times.<br>MENTOR: BLACKTHORN

2. Thornpaw: brown tom with green eyes. He is shy but obedient.  
>MENTOR: ADDERSTRIKE<p>

3. Russetpaw: ginger she-cat with black flecks. She is headstrong and curious.  
>MENTOR: TROUTLEAP<p>

4. Ivypaw: light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is modest and smart.  
>MENTOR: TURTLELEG<p>

5. Cloverpaw: pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. She is obnoxious and drives everyone insane but her looks make up partially for it.  
>MENTOR: NIGHTCLAW<p>

6. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby with a very short tail and green eyes. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: EAGLEMASK<p>

7. Fallingpaw: A gray tabby tom with thick fur and dark black stripes with amber eyes. Sweet, but clumsy and absent-minded.  
>MENTOR: MORNINGDEW<p>

Queens:  
>1. Nettlesplash: brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back and green eyes. Kind but questioning. (Kits= Grasstail, Thornpaw, Russetpaw, Nightkit, Deerkit, Pythonkit and Heatherkit; Mate= Adderstrike)<p>

2. Wildfire: fiery ginger she-cat with shocking green eyes. Brave and humorous. (Mate= Nightrise, Kits= Shadowkit.)

3. Boundingfoot: a beautiful young she-cat with a brown tabby pelt and silver eyes. Sweet and innocent with a secret knack for trouble. (Mate= Swallowheart, Kits= Racingkit, Dirtkit, Grasskit, Quailkit, Rustlekit and Squirrelkit.)  
>4. OPEN<p>

(UNLIMITED) Kits:  
>1. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality. (one of the mains)<p>

2. Heatherkit: an exact copy of her mother.

3. Pythonkit: brown tom with black stripes and red eyes. He is defensive and neurotic.

4. Deerkit: a brown she-cat with big black paws and brown eyes. She is shy and feels under appreciated.

5. Nightkit: black tom with red eyes. He is a born leader and very competitive.

6. Shadowkit: Black tom with a splash of white on his  
>chest, green eyes. Clever, sarcastic, brave and loyal.<p>

7. Racingkit: a light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Really fast, but unnaturally thin even though he eats a lot.

8. Dirtkit: a brown tom with silver/blue eyes. A funny cat with a joking attitude.

9. Grasskit: a small white she-kit with brown patches and grass green eyes. Sweet, kind, over-emotional and over-reacts a bit.

10. Quailkit: brown she-kit with white paws and silver eyes. A very competitive cat with an eagerness to learn.

11. Rustlekit: a dark, dark tom with silver eyes. A serious, self-confident, competitive and mature cat.

12. Squirrelkit: a pretty light brown tabby with neon green eyes and a white tail tip. Funny, lovable, loves hunting and is a great hunter.

Elders:  
>1. Thicketwind: A light brown tom with ginger flecks on his body and bright amber eyes. Compassionate, caring and a little annoying.<p>

2. Gingershadow: A bright ginger she cat with one gray front paw and gray ringlets on  
>her tail tip with bright green eyes. The most compassionate cat in the clan.<br>3. OPEN

_HillClan_

Leader: Cinderstar: a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white front paw. She is open-minded and understanding, but she is also stern and logical.

Deputy: Scarshadow: Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Cheerful in Windclan and gruff anywhere else.

Med. Cat: Berrygaze: blue tabby tom with rare violet eyes. Cunning and loyal and has a wonderful memory.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Songpaw: Bright sun golden she cat with sightless blue eyes and one gray front paw. She is snappish, depressed a lot, and blind (literally!).

Warriors:  
>1. Wildpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes. Has a sassy attitude.<br>APPRENTICE: SUNPAW

2. Lightningstreak: a pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. She is quick, arrogant and fascist.  
>APPRENTICE: JUNIPERPAW<p>

3. Quickfoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Tolerant, quiet and respectful.

4. Dovefeather: a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Sharp-tongued and hotheaded.  
>APPRENTICE: BADGERPAW<p>

5. Snakestrike: brown tabby tom with gray flecks and green eyes. He is very tolerant and calm.  
>APPRENTICE: GOLDENPAW<p>

6. Hazelwhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. She is sweet and tries to prove herself to Snakestrike.  
>APPRENTICE: BEAVERPAW<p>

7. Battleclaw: Russet tom with black stripes and paws and green eyes. Fierce, daring, and  
>is a great strategist.<br>APPRENTICE: DREAMPAW

8. Moorbreeze: small white tom with green eyes. Grumpy but caring for the one he loves.

9. Emberflame: A ginger brown tabby tom with tiger stripes. He is brave, smart but sometimes arrogant and aggravated.  
>APPRENTICE: KESTRELPAW<p>

10. OPEN

(FULL!) Apprentices:  
>1. Sunpaw: Golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 23 of a tail and amber eyes. Boastful but arrogant.  
>MENTOR: WILDPELT<p>

2. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR:LIGHTNINGSTREAK<p>

3. Goldenpaw: pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rowdy but also friendly.  
>MENTOR: SNAKESTRIKE<p>

4. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: HAZELWHISKER<p>

5. Badgerpaw: Black and white tom with green eyes. He is rowdy and disobedient, preferring to follow his own rules.  
>MENTOR: DOVEFEATHER<p>

6. Dreampaw: Snowy gray she-cat with blue eyes. Fearless, loyal and a quick learner.  
>MENTOR: BATTLECLAW<p>

7. Kestrelpaw: molted spotted tan/gray/black she-cat with amber eyes. Intelligent but a perfectionist.  
>MENTOR: EMBERFLAME<p>

(FULL!) Queens:  
>1. Rainshine: blue-gray she-cat with unusual silver eyes and a kind but stern personality. (Kits= Snowkit, Mate= Scarshadow)<p>

2. Mittens: light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws. Her eyes are amber. She has a sweet and kind personality, especially for a kittypet. (Kits= Bark, Ripple and Flame, Mate= another kittypet, unknown name)

3. Shadowmoon: a long haired dark silver she-cat with stripes of black every now and then  
>with glowing blue eyes. Shy, fun, excitable and brave. (Mate=Brakenfern-DECEASED, Kits= Featherkit)<p>

4. Melonshine: a creamy yellow she-cat with warming amber eyes and tan underbelly. She cares, is intelligent and loves to help out. (Mate= Emberflame, Kits= Amberkit and Cinderkit,)

(FULL!) Kits:  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very quick, shy, determined and a bit perky. (mother= Rainshine, littermates= None) (one of the mains)<p>

2. Bark: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Excitable and brave. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Ripple and Flame)

3. Ripple: a light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes. A spitting image of her mother, in looks and personality. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Flame and Bark)

4. Flame: an orange tom with ice blue eyes. Calm and smart. (mother= Mittens, littermates= Bark and Ripple)

5. Featherkit: medium colored gray with some darker gray stripes on her sides. Fun, excitable, and eager to learn. (Mother=Shadowmoon, Father=Brackenfern-DECEASED, littermates=None)

6. Amberkit= A ginger tan she cat with cream colored underbelly and warming  
>amber eyes. Fierce, outspoken, excitable, clumsy and loves adventure. (Mother= Melonshine, Father= Emberflame, Littermates= Cinderkit.)<p>

7. Cinderkit: (originally Jadekit but cats don't know what Jades are...) Tan cinder she cat with bright green eyes and one white left front paw and white ears and tail tip. Cool, calm and smart. (Mother= Melonshine, Father= Emberflame, Littermates= Amberkit.)

Elders:  
>1. Breezerush: blue she-cat with amber eyes and large front paws. She is sweet and snappy at the same time.<p>

2. Willowwhisper: Light gray she cat with white flecks and ears and blue eyes. Quiet, sweet but can be lazy.  
>3. OPEN<p>

(FULL!) _EarthClan_

Leader: Reedstar: tortoiseshell tom with deep green eyes. He is wise, kind and loyal.

Deputy: Blizzardsky: Large white furred tom with brown legs and sky blue eyes. A very loyal and important warrior.

Med. Cat: Leaftangle: light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Silent and quiet personality.

Med. Cat Apprentice: Gingerpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with brown paws, ears, and eyes. Very quiet and shy but is only confident when handling herbs.

Warriors:  
>1. Tigergaze: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a neurotic, brave and ambitious personality.<br>APPRENTICE: JAYPAW

2. Leopardtwist: yellow-tan tabby tom with white chest, white paws and broad shoulders and sharp amber eyes. Fierce but caring.  
>APPRENTICE: RISINGPAW<p>

3. Mistlight: Pearly white she-cat with black paw, ears, and stripes and a yellow tail and eyes. A feisty, very strong cat.  
>APPRENTICE: TOADPAW<p>

4. Breezeclaw: Small midnight black tom with peach colored ears and tail and has beady brown eyes. Very protective of himself but is quiet and can be pushed around easily.

5. Otterpelt: pale black tom with pale green eyes. He is funny and positive, but knows when to be serious.  
>APPRENTICE: CINDERPAW<p>

6. Cloudyfur: Light gray tom with vicious blue eyes. He is violent and greedy and does not like any young cats.

7. Bluemoon: Black she-cat with silvery gray paws and coal black eyes that blaze under the moon. An average warrior but she hates speaking up and hates the sight of blood.  
>APPRENTICE: FORWARDPAW<p>

8. Swallowheart: a dark, dark brown tom with a white chest, underbelly, muzzle, tail tip and one front paw and green eyes. Calm and confident.

9. Eclipsesong: A silver she cat with black paws, ears and ringed tail tip with bright blue eyes. Generally sweet but has spazz attacks sometimes.  
>APPRENTICE: SCARPAW<p>

10. Lightningfire: a Ginger Tom with a black tail tip and cream colored ears and underbelly. He is brave, sarcastic, tough and sometimes mean.  
>APPRENTICE: ICEPAW<p>

Apprentices:  
>1. Toadpaw: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (one of the mains)<br>MENTOR: MISTLIGHT

2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: LEOPARDTWIST<p>

3. Icepaw: a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes. Fearless, adventrous, independent, and daring. She loves to run, which is unusual for an EarthClan cat.  
>MENTOR: LIGHTNINGFIRE<p>

4. Jaypaw: a sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes. Cool and confident.  
>MENTOR: TIGERGAZE<p>

5. Forwardpaw: a small brown tom with black ears and tail and black flecks. He has dark gray eyes.  
>MENTOR: BLUEMOON<p>

6. Scarpaw: Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down her back, black paws, and deep dark black eyes. Clever and cunning, but judgmental and slightly rebellious.  
>MENTOR: ECLIPSESONG<p>

7. Cinderpaw: A gray she cat with one white front paw and one white back paw she  
>has deeply calming blue eyes. Sweet, absent-minded, hyper, ecstatic and sometimes random.<br>MENTOR: OTTERPELT

Queens:  
>1. Ashfall: a black she-cat with sky blue eyes and gray spots all over her legs and tail. She is sweet but also over-protective. (Mate= OPEN, Kits= Redkit and Foxkit)<p>

2. Littlefeather: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. She is patient but is confused at almost everything becaue she doesn't like to gossip. (Mate= Otterpelt, Kits= Tawnykit, Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit.)

3. Shadowpool: Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes. She is kind and loyal. (Mate= Cloudyfur, Kits= Echokit, Shadekit, Darkfire, Amberlight)

4. Silverclaws: Silver gray she-cat with a white patch on throat and very long claws. Calm, quick and agile. (Mate= Tigergaze, Kits= Pebblekit and Stonekit)

Kits:  
>1. Redkit: big ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is determined and courageous, and sometimes very daring. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Foxkit)<p>

2. Foxkit: a small she-cat with amber fur and green eyes. She is shy but secretly competitive and hates being judged and bossed around. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Redkit)

3. Tawnykit: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. She is modest and very daring. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

4. Leafkit: light brown tom with silvery eyes. He is quiet and very shy. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)

5. Ripplekit: gray tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. She is ambitious and loyal. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Leafkit and Shadowkit)

6. Shadowkit: black tabby tom with green eyes. He is shy but is also very ambitious. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit and Leafkit

7. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Shadekit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire)

8. Shadekit= Black she-kit with white paws and amber eyes. Energetic, brave and loves play-fighting. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Echokit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire.)

9. Pebblekit: white she-cat with gray spots. Fast, strong, smart and always seems to get into things. (Mother=Silverclaws, Father= Tigergaze, Littermates= Stonekit.)

10. Stonekit: thickly built dark gray tom. He is hyper and quick. (Mother= Silverclaws, Father= Tigergaze, Littermates= Pebblekit.)

Elders:  
>1. Darkfire: Pitch black tom with warm green eyes. He is very wise and most cats go to him for solutions to problems.<p>

2. Amberlight: Black she-cat with white chest and paws and has amber eyes. Impatient but kind-hearted.

3. Rushtail: a white tom with red/black/gray/tan flecks with a red tipped tail and amber eyes. He is stubborn, energetic and wants to do things for himself.

(FULL!) _Mains_

SunClan:  
>1. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (can see the future)<br>2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (can hypnotize other cats)  
>3. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (can hear long-distance)<p>

TreeClan  
>1. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby she-cat with a very short tail. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (can mind read)<br>2. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality (can turn invisible)  
>3. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are large. He is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times. (can tell if cats are telling the truth)<p>

HillClan  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very small, shy, determined and a bit perky. (can run lightning fast)<br>2. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (can identify anything)  
>3. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (can tell exactly where he is)<p>

EarthClan  
>: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (can shape-shift)<br>2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (can survive anything)  
>3. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (can give lives -9- to any deceased cat)<p>

Alright, now please abuse the review button and start creating cats! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Create-a-cat**

**HERE IS THE FINAL COPY! WE ARE DONE! CONGRTULATIONS TO EVERYONE WHO GOT THEIR CATS CHOSEN. I HOPE TO SEE ALL OF YOU LOVELY FOLKS FOLLOWING MY STORY! :D**

**Now, about my story. I will be posting my prologue here so I can get some feedback before I start posting the chappies for my story (which will be called 'Dreams' by the way). I hope I get your characters right, and hope you enjoy my soon-to-be story! (Oh, and my prologue will be coming next update.) :)**

**_SunClan_**

**Leader: Willowstar: white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes. Has a strong-willed, brave, and loyal personality.**

**Deputy: Lightfeather: light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. Ambitious but kind and funny.**

**Med. Cat: Frozenfeather: silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is wise, sweet and full of compassion.**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: Aspenpaw: a white she-cat with black patches and amber eyes. Sweet, outgoing and eager to learn.**

**Warriors:  
>1. Aquadream: Blue she-cat with white, cloud-shaped spots and green eyes. Snappy and fierce but has a soft spot for kits and apprentices.<br>APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW**

**2. Dawnstreak: tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches and violet eyes. She is fair and loyal.  
>APPRENTICE: WILDPAW<strong>

**3. Gorsesprig: ginger and white tom with blue eyes. He is kind but can be stern.  
>APPRENTICE: FADINGPAW<strong>

**4. Blossomheart: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She is feisty but gentle and loves kits.  
>APPRENTICE: SPECKLEPAW<strong>

**5. Amberheart: pale ginger she-cat with silver eyes. She is sweet but hot-headed.  
>APPRENTICE: RIVERPAW<strong>

**6. Snowyleaf: short-haired snow white she-cat with green eyes. Confident and fierce but still very shy.**

**7. Icegaze: a silver tabby with icy blue eyes. She is competitive and smart.  
>APPRENTICE: RABBITPAW<strong>

**8. Skybreeze: silver tom with warm green eyes. Calm, kind  
>and very patient.<br>APPRENTICE: STORMPAW**

**9. Darkglimmer: Pitch black tom with one white right paw and silvery blue eyes. He is a perfectionist, over confident and brave.**

**10. Cindertwine: Gray she cat with cream ears and tailtip and deeply calming blue eyes. Sweet, calm and compassionate.**

**Apprentices:  
>1. Rosepaw: Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tip of tail, chest and underbelly. Has amberpinkish eyes. Kind, curious, but competitive.  
>MENTOR: AQUADREAM<strong>

**2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: DAWNSTREAK<strong>

**3. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: GORSESPRIG<strong>

**4. Specklepaw: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and silver eyes. She is sweet but is friends with Fadingpaw therefore gets into trouble.  
>MENTOR: BLOSSOMHEART<strong>

**5. Riverpaw: pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is obedient but is also very curious.  
>MENTOR: AMBERHEART<strong>

**6. Rabbitpaw: gray-brown tom with green-gray eyes. He is cunning, arrogant and funny.  
>MENTOR: ICEGAZE<strong>

**7. Stormpaw: grayish white tom with big pools of dark blue eyes that are very attractive and sweet. He is funny and the jokester of the clan, but is also fairly flirty.  
>MENTOR: SKYBREEZE<strong>

**Queens:  
>1. Wishfoot: a white she-cat with blue spots and greengray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs and a little long. (Mate= Lightfeather, Kits= Meltkit, Whisperkit, Duskkit.)<strong>

**2. Morningleap: White she-cat with dark grey patches. Caring and popular within the Clan. (Mate= Moorbreeze, Kits= Lightkit)**

**3. Harespring: a pretty gray/brown she-cat with green eyes and one white front paw. Sweet and caring but also a little stern. (Mate= Gorsesprig, Kits= Hollowkit, Leapingkit, Beekit, Brightkit and Tricklekit.)**

**4. Moonshimmer: a snow white cat with a midnight-blue moon on her front left leg, a sun on her front right leg and midnight blue eyes. A caring, brave cat. (Mate= Unknown, Kits= Goldkit and Silverkit.)**

**Kits:  
>1. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (one of the mains)<strong>

**2. Meltkit: Pure orange she-kit with blue eyes. Impatient, secretive and independent.**

**3. Whisperkit: a small white she-kit with blue spots and green/gray eyes. Her tail is  
>very short and her legs are a little long.<strong>

**4. Lightkit: Light ginger tom with one white paw and white tailtip. Adventurous and a fast runner.**

**5. Hollowkit: a small blue she-kit with green eyes and one white front paw. Wary, quiet, mature, devious and ambitious.**

**6. Leapingkit: an almost neon brown tom with green eyes and white paws. Loud, obnoxious, energetic and talkative.**

**7. Beekit: an adorable golden tabby tom, the stripes being a very dark brown, and green eyes. Energetic, fast and he loves running.**

**8. Brightkit: a golden she-kit with dark brown paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, ears and tailtip. She has bright amber eyes. Loud, cheerful, happy, excitable and kind.**

**9. Tricklekit: a big blue tom with amber eyes. Shy, observant, absent-minded and quiet.**

**10. Goldkit: a black cat with gold paws, a golden moon on her forehead and golden eyes. Used to be cheerful but now she is sneaky, disobedient and quiet.**

**11. Silverkit: a white she-cat with silver paws, a silver moon on her forehead and silver eyes. Used to be cheerful but now she is sneaky, disobedient and quiet.**

**Elders:  
>1. Grassbreeze: Gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Wise, loves kits but gets angered easily.<strong>

**2. Weststrike: A huge tom with short brown fur and green eyes. Gruff and bad-tempered.**

**3. Sedgeflight: A tan/gray spotted tom with light green eyes. Grumpy but wise.**

**_TreeClan_**

**Leader: Secretstar: black she-cat with white/silver paws and electric green eyes. Perky  
>and positive but also brave and quiet.<strong>

**Deputy: Nightrise: Lithe black tom with intelligent yellow eyes; he has long, curved claws. He has two white paws, one on his right foreleg and the other on his left back leg. He is cunning, intelligent, ressourceful and a great advisor.**

**Med. Cat: Bramblespots: spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is sharp and arrogant but trustworthy.**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: Tawnypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is funny and sarcastic and extremely lovable.**

**Warriors:  
>1. Blackthorn: black tom with a scar going from his shoulder the the bottom of his rib cage. He has yellow eyes. Unfriendly and thorn-sharp tongue.<br>APPRENTICE: LIONPAW**

**2. Adderstrike: ginger and black tabby tom with red eyes. He is snappish and impatient.  
>APPRENTICE: THORNPAW<strong>

**3. Grasstail: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is smart and kind.**

**4. Troutleap: pale gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
>APPRENTICE: RUSSETPAW<strong>

**5. Owlfeather: light brown tom with weird dark gray is modest but is an excellent fighter.**

**6. Turtleleg: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with warm light gray eyes. She is smart and attractive.  
>APPRENTICE: IVYPAW<strong>

**7. Creektrickle: silvery white she-cat with blue eyes. Judgemental and grouchy due to her sisters fame among the toms.**

**8. Nightclaw: black tom with small white spots and blue eyes. He is sly, sneaky and outspoken.  
>APPRENTICE: CLOVERPAW<strong>

**9. Morningdew: white tabby with orange splotches and blue eyes. Energetic and naive.  
>APPRENTICE:FALLINGPAW<strong>

**10. Eaglemask: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Kind but also sneaky.  
>APPRENTICE: LILYPAW<strong>

**Apprentices:  
>1. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times.<br>MENTOR: BLACKTHORN**

**2. Thornpaw: brown tom with green eyes. He is shy but obedient.  
>MENTOR: ADDERSTRIKE<strong>

**3. Russetpaw: ginger she-cat with black flecks. She is headstrong and curious.  
>MENTOR: TROUTLEAP<strong>

**4. Ivypaw: light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is modest and smart.  
>MENTOR: TURTLELEG<strong>

**5. Cloverpaw: pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. She is obnoxious and drives everyone insane but her looks make up partially for it.  
>MENTOR: NIGHTCLAW<strong>

**6. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby with a very short tail and green eyes. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: EAGLEMASK<strong>

**7. Fallingpaw: A gray tabby tom with thick fur and dark black stripes with amber eyes. Sweet, but clumsy and absent-minded.  
>MENTOR: MORNINGDEW<strong>

**Queens:  
>1. Nettlesplash: brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back and green eyes. Kind but questioning. (Kits= Grasstail, Thornpaw, Russetpaw, Nightkit, Deerkit, Pythonkit and Heatherkit; Mate= Adderstrike)<strong>

**2. Wildfire: fiery ginger she-cat with shocking green eyes. Brave and humorous. (Mate= Nightrise, Kits= Shadowkit.)**

**3. Boundingfoot: a beautiful young she-cat with a brown tabby pelt and silver eyes. Sweet and innocent with a secret knack for trouble. (Mate= Swallowheart, Kits= Racingkit, Dirtkit, Grasskit, Quailkit, Rustlekit and Squirrelkit.)**

**4. Mistshimmer: a grayish blue she cat with bright misty blue eyes. She is happy, funny, a jokester and sometimes sarcastic. (Mate= Nightclaw, Kits= Breezekit, Leafkit and Moonkit.)**

**Kits:  
>1. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality. (one of the mains)<strong>

**2. Heatherkit: an exact copy of her mother.**

**3. Pythonkit: brown tom with black stripes and red eyes. He is defensive and neurotic.**

**4. Deerkit: a brown she-cat with big black paws and brown eyes. She is shy and feels under appreciated.**

**5. Nightkit: black tom with red eyes. He is a born leader and very competitive.**

**6. Shadowkit: Black tom with a splash of white on his  
>chest, green eyes. Clever, sarcastic, brave and loyal.<strong>

**7. Racingkit: a light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Really fast, but unnaturally thin even though he eats a lot.**

**8. Dirtkit: a brown tom with silver/blue eyes. A funny cat with a joking attitude.**

**9. Grasskit: a small white she-kit with brown patches and grass green eyes. Sweet, kind, over-emotional and over-reacts a bit.**

**10. Quailkit: brown she-kit with white paws and silver eyes. A very competitive cat with an eagerness to learn.**

**11. Rustlekit: a dark, dark tom with silver eyes. A serious, self-confident, competitive and mature cat.**

**12. Squirrelkit: a pretty light brown tabby with neon green eyes and a white tail tip. Funny, lovable, loves hunting and is a great hunter.**

**13. Breezekit: a black tom with white paws and ears. Active, grumpy and a natural fighter.**

**14. Leafkit: a tan she cat with brown and dark greenish spots with cheerful green eyes. Sweet, playful and always estatic.**

**15. Moonkit: a silver she cat with big round silverish eyes and black paws with gray underbelly. Feisty, but obedient and playful.**

**Elders:  
>1. Thicketwind: A light brown tom with ginger flecks on his body and bright amber eyes. Compassionate, caring and a little annoying.<strong>

**2. Gingershadow: A bright ginger she cat with one gray front paw and gray ringlets on  
>her tail tip with bright green eyes. The most compassionate cat in the clan.<strong>

**3. Sandfeather: smooth pale orange she cat with emerald eyes. She is kind and compassionate, especially for an elder.**

**_HillClan_**

**Leader: Cinderstar: a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white front paw. She is openminded and understanding, but she is also stern and logical.**

**Deputy: Scarshadow: Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Cheerful in Windclan and gruff anywhere else.**

**Med. Cat: Berrygaze: blue tabby tom with rare violet eyes. Cunning and loyal and has a wonderful memory.**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: Songpaw: Bright sun golden she cat with sightless blue eyes and one gray front paw. She is snappish, depressed a lot, and blind (literally!).**

**Warriors:  
>1. Wildpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes. Has a sassy attitude.<br>APPRENTICE: SUNPAW**

**2. Lightningstreak: a pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. She is quick, arrogant and fascist.  
>APPRENTICE: JUNIPERPAW<strong>

**3. Quickfoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Tolerant, quiet and respectful.**

**4. Dovefeather: a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Sharp-tongued and hotheaded.  
>APPRENTICE: BADGERPAW<strong>

**5. Snakestrike: brown tabby tom with gray flecks and green eyes. He is very tolerant and calm.  
>APPRENTICE: GOLDENPAW<strong>

**6. Hazelwhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. She is sweet and tries to prove herself to Snakestrike.  
>APPRENTICE: BEAVERPAW<strong>

**7. Battleclaw: Russet tom with black stripes and paws and green eyes. Fierce, daring, and  
>is a great strategist.<br>APPRENTICE: DREAMPAW**

**8. Moorbreeze: small white tom with green eyes. Grumpy but caring for the one he loves.**

**9. Emberflame: A ginger brown tabby tom with tiger stripes. He is brave, smart but sometimes arrogant and aggravated.  
>APPRENTICE: KESTRELPAW<strong>

**10. Twigwhisper: a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. He is brave, energetic, and strong but a terrible listener.**

**Apprentices:  
>1. Sunpaw: Golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 23 of a tail and amber eyes. Boastful but arrogant.  
>MENTOR: WILDPELT<strong>

**2. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR:LIGHTNINGSTREAK<strong>

**3. Goldenpaw: pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rowdy but also friendly.  
>MENTOR: SNAKESTRIKE<strong>

**4. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: HAZELWHISKER<strong>

**5. Badgerpaw: Black and white tom with green eyes. He is rowdy and disobedient, prefering to follow his own rules.  
>MENTOR: DOVEFEATHER<strong>

**6. Dreampaw: Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes. Fearless, loyal and a quick learner.  
>MENTOR: BATTLECLAW<strong>

**7. Kestrelpaw: molted spotted tan/gray/black she-cat with amber eyes. Intelligent but a perfectionist.  
>MENTOR: EMBERFLAME<strong>

**Queens:  
>1. Rainshine: blue-grey she-cat with unusual silver eyes and a kind but stern personality. (Kits= Snowkit, Mate= Scarshadow)<strong>

**2. Mittens: light gray she-cat with a white chest and paws. Her eyes are amber. She has a sweet and kind personality, especially for a kittypet. (Kits= Bark, Ripple and Flame, Mate= another kittypet.)**

**3. Shadowmoon: a long haired dark silver she-cat with stripes of black every now and then  
>with glowing blue eyes. Shy, fun, excitable and brave. (Mate=Brakenfern-DECEASED, Kits= Featherkit)<strong>

**4. Melonshine: a creamy yellow she-cat with warming amber eyes and tan underbelly. She cares, is intellegent and loves to help out. (Mate= Emberflame, Kits= Amberkit and Cinderkit,)**

**Kits:  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very quick, shy, determined and a bit perky.<strong>

**2. Bark: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Excitable and brave.**

**3. Ripple: a light gray she-cat with a whte chest and paws and amber eyes. A spitting image of her mother, in looks and personality.**

**4. Flame: an orange tom with ice blue eyes. Calm and smart.**

**5. Featherkit: medium colored grey with some darker grey stripes on her sides. Fun, excitable, and eager to learn.**

**6. Amberkit= A ginger tan she cat with cream colored underbelly and warming  
>amber eyes. Fierce, outspoken, excitable, clumsy and loves playing.<strong>

**7. Cinderkit: (originally Jadekit but cats don't know what Jades are...) Tan cinder she cat with bright green eyes and one white left front paw and white ears and tail tip. Cool, calm and smart.**

**Elders:  
>1. Breezerush: blue she-cat with amber eyes and large front paws. She is sweet and snappy at the same time.<strong>

**2. Willowwhisper: Light gray she cat with white flecks and ears and blue eyes. Quiet, sweet but can be lazy.**

**3. Stormflower: Once beautiful light brown tabby she cat with emerald eyes. Grumpy, cautious and hot-headed.**

**EarthClan_**

**Leader: Reedstar: tortoiseshell tom with deep green eyes. He is wise, kind and loyal.**

**Deputy: Blizzardsky: Large white furred tom with brown legs and sky blue eyes. A very loyal and important warrior.**

**Med. Cat: Leaftangle: light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Silent and quiet personality.**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: Gingerpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with brown paws, ears, and eyes. Very quiet and shy but is only confident when handling herbs.**

**Warriors:  
>1. Tigergaze: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a neurotic, brave and ambitious personality.<br>APPRENTICE: JAYPAW**

**2. Leopardtwist: yellow-tan tabby tom with white chest, white paws and broad shoulders and sharp amber eyes. Fierce but caring.  
>APPRENTICE: RISINGPAW<strong>

**3. Mistlight: Pearly white she-cat with black paw, ears, and stripes and a yellow tail and eyes. A fiesty, very strong cat.  
>APPRENTICE: TOADPAW<strong>

**4. Breezeclaw: Small midnight black tom with peach colored ears and tail and has beady brown eyes. Very protective of himself but is quiet and can be pushed around easily.**

**5. Otterpelt: pale black tom with pale green eyes. He is funny and positive, but knows when to be serious.  
>APPRENTICE: CINDERPAW<strong>

**6. Cloudyfur: Light gray tom with vicious blue eyes. He is violent and greedy and does not like any young cats.**

**7. Bluemoon: Black she-cat with silvery gray paws and coal black eyes that blaze under the moon. An average warrior but she hates speaking up and hates the sight of blood.  
>APPRENTICE: FORWARDPAW<strong>

**8. Swallowheart: a dark, dark brown tom with a white chest, underbelly, muzzle, tail tip and one front paw and green eyes. Calm and confident.**

**9. Eclipsesong: A silver she-cat with black paws, ears and ringed tail tip with bright blue eyes. Generally sweet but has spazz attacks sometimes.  
>APPRENTICE: SCARPAW<strong>

**10. Lightningfire: a Ginger Tom with a black tail tip and cream colored ears and underbelly. He is brave, sarcastic, tough and sometimes mean.  
>APPRENTICE: ICEPAW<strong>

**Apprentices:  
>1. Toadpaw: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (one of the mains)<br>MENTOR: MISTLIGHT**

**2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (one of the mains)  
>MENTOR: LEOPARDTWIST<strong>

**3. Icepaw: a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes. Fearless, adventrous, independent, and daring. She loves to run, which is unusual for an EarthClan cat.  
>MENTOR: LIGHTNINGFIRE<strong>

**4. Jaypaw: a sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes. Cool and confident.  
>MENTOR: TIGERGAZE<strong>

**5. Forwardpaw: a small brown tom with black ears and tail and black flecks. He has dark gray eyes.  
>MENTOR: BLUEMOON<strong>

**6. Scarpaw: Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down her back, black paws, and deep dark black eyes. Clever and cunning, but judgmental and slightly rebellious.  
>MENTOR: ECLIPSESONG<strong>

**7. Cinderpaw: A gray she cat with one white frontpaw and one white back paw she  
>has deeply calming blue eyes. Sweet, absent-minded, hyper, estatic and sometimes random.<br>MENTOR: OTTERPELT**

**Queens:  
>1. Ashfall: an older black she-cat with sky blue eyes and gray spots all over her legs and tail. She is sweet but also over-protective. (Mate= Rushtail, Kits= Redkit and Foxkit)<strong>

**2. Littlefeather: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. She is patient but is confused at almost everything becaue she doesn't like to gossip. (Mate= Otterpelt, Kits= Tawnykit, Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit.)**

**3. Shadowpool: Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes. She is kind and loyal. (Mate= Cloudyfur, Kits= Echokit, Shadekit, Darkfire, Amberlight)**

**4. Silverclaws: Silver gray she-cat with a white patch on throat and very long claws. Calm, quick and agile. (Mate= Tigergaze, Kits= Pebblekit and Stonekit)**

**Kits:  
>1. Redkit: big ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is determined and courageous, and sometimes very daring. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Foxkit)<strong>

**2. Foxkit: a small she-cat with amber fur and green eyes. She is shy but secretly competitive and hates being judged and bossed around. (Mother= Ashfall, Father= OPEN, Littermates= Redkit)**

**3. Tawnykit: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. She is modest and very daring. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Leafkit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)**

**4. Leafkit: light brown tom with silvery eyes. He is quiet and very shy. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Ripplekit and Shadowkit)**

**5. Ripplekit: gray tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. She is ambitious and loyal. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit, Leafkit and Shadowkit)**

**6. Shadowkit: black tabby tom with green eyes. He is shy but is also very ambitious. (Mother= Littlefeather, Father= Otterpelt, Littermates= Tawnykit and Leafkit**

**7. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Shadekit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire)**

**8. Shadekit= Black she-kit with white paws and amber eyes. Energetic, brave and loves play-fighting. (Mother= Shadowpool, Father= Cloudyfur, Littermates= Echokit, Extended= Amberlight and Darkfire.)**

**9. Pebblekit: white she-cat with gray spots. Fast, strong, smart and always seems to get into things. (Mother=Silverclaws, Father= Tigergaze, Littermates= Stonekit.)**

**10. Stonekit: thickly built dark gray tom. He is hyper and quick. (Mother= Silverclaws, Father= Tigergaze, Littermates= Pebblekit.)**

**Elders:  
>1. Darkfire: Pitch black tom with warm green eyes. He is very wise and most cats go to him for solutions to problems.<strong>

**2. Amberlight: Black she-cat with white chest and paws and has amber eyes. Impatient but kind-hearted.**

**3. Rushtail: a white tom with red/black/gray/tan flecks with a red tipped tail and amber eyes. He is stubborn, energetic and wants to do things for himself.**

**_Mains_**

**SunClan:  
>1. Fadingpaw: a beautifully striking black she cat with bluish violet eyes and silver ears. She is tomboyish, tough and sort of a rebel. (can see the future)<br>2. Wildpaw: White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes. Always cheerful and positive. (can hypnotize other cats)  
>3. Duskkit: a small light brown tom with a white spot on the tip of this tail. He has amber eyes and a long tail. He is loyal, though many do not think it, and tries his best to help others. (can hear long-distance)<strong>

**TreeClan  
>1. Lilypaw: golden colored tabby she-cat with a very short tail. Naive, outgoing, energetic and adventurous. (can mind read)<br>2. Hawk-kit: short-haired black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a quiet, sneaky personality (can turn invisible)  
>3. Lionpaw: ginger tom with icy blue eyes. His tail is skinny like a lions tail, and his paws are is a bit hyperactive and prideful, but can be calm and conciderate at times. (can tell if cats are telling the truth)<strong>

**HillClan  
>1. Snowkit: very small white she-cat with a very long tail to keep her balanced. She is very small, shy, determined and a bit perky. (can run lightning fast)<br>2. Beaverpaw: a sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cunning and loyal. (can identify anything)  
>3. Juniperpaw: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes. He is sarcastic, mean, distant and remorseless. (can tell exactly where he is)<strong>

**EarthClan  
>: a dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, chest and back of ears. Has green eyes. She is kind and sweet but is a nasty fighter and can be a hot-head sometimes. (can shape-shift)<br>2. Risingpaw: Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his green/yellow eyes. A loyal, relaxed, loud spoken tom who looks out for his friends. (can survive anything)  
>3. Echokit: Gray tabby tom with light green eyes. Playful and respectful. (can give lives -9- to any deceased cat)<strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS:**

**Wildstar of Windclan**

**AwesomeCoolPerson**

**Randomcat**

**The-Endless-Hourglass**

**Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh**

**KittyKittyKitty**

**Moo I'm a fish**

**Sunshine Lolipops and Rainbows**

**Scarheart of DarkClan**

**EternalDarkness101**

**Streampebble**

**HeatherflowerisBACK**

**Lunarpelt of WaterClan**

**Forwardstar of WindClan**

**Whitemagic58**

**SpiritGirl183**

**Lionfire99**

**warriorcatlover999**

**catsofforest56565**

**Talonleap234**

**Aspenpool**

**The Leader**

**Socksaresupercool**

**Dutch Mew Anzu**

**WOW, 24 DIFFERENT PEOPLE (NOT INCLUDING NO-NAMED REVIEWS). I REALLY HOPE YOU R&R MY ALMOST-HERE STORY! :D YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dreams - Prologue**

**Here is the prologue to my new story Dreams. I hope you enjoy and I hope I got your characters right! Oh, and I know it is really short, but it's a prologue. The actual chapters will be way longer than this! I promise!**

The cold night air was filled with deep suspense. Though it wasn't always cold like this. The Dark was coming. Fast. And help needed to be found. Four shivering cats exchanged a glance of nervousness around a large, smooth rock. The cats pelts' glittered, disturbing their magnificent complexion. It was as if ripples were spreading across them like ripples do on a large lake. The sight was one to see. The forest that surrounded them was so peaceful and plentiful. Prey scuttled in the small bushes though none of the cats that lived here needed food.

One of the cats, a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes spoke up, ending the awkward silence.

"The Dark Forest is starting to over-power us. Our only hope is the young cats. Why must we put this responsibility on the shoulders of such young, innocent cats? Why not more experienced warriors? They are so unstable, young and helpless!"

"Calm yourself, Sun." a small silver-eyed light gray tabby she-cat replied hastily. "They are not helpless. The contrary, as a matter of fact. They each have powers greater even than StarClan itself. We must have faith in them, or all is lost before it has begun."

A broad black tom nodded his large head.

"They must not learn too much about their powers, though. They could use them either for good, or bad. We must get to them before the cats of the Dark Forest do. That is why they must be so young." he meowed.

The last cat, a brown tabby tom, swiveled his head around to look at the black tom. He puffed out his fluffy white chest to signify his supposed superiority.

"Huh! My apprentices and kits will know about their powers sooner than you can even predict! They should lead the patrol! They are much bigger and stronger than all of yours!" he hissed arrogantly.

The gray she-cat glared at the brown tabby, her silver eyes flashing defensively.

"They will ALL work TOGETHER to complete the mission at hand. Seriously Earth, why must you prove yourself in such a manner?" she growled.

"Look whose talking, Hill. Only the other day, I heard you boasting to Sun about how quick and evasive your cats have become!" shot back Earth, swishing his tail in annoyance.

The black tom held up his tail for silence. But he couldn't suppress a small mrrow of  
>laughter. Earth laid back his ears and gave a short hiss of disapproval. Hill's tail darted back and forwards but she said nothing.<p>

The black cat lifted his muzzle up high, as if smelling something in the air, before coming face to face with the other three cats once again.

"We must warn the cats now. Each of the four clan's medicine cats are here for the half-moon meeting. Now is the time to deliver the prophecy." he meowed.

"Now, Tree?" Sun whispered unbelievingly. Her amber eyes reflected all four of the cats emotions: Fear, worry, confidence... and hope.

Tree nodded solemnly.

Three of the four starry cats touched their noses to the cold, hard surface of the rock.

"Why must they behold such a fate?" Sun groaned. "Why must twelve go? Why must some not come back?"

**Author's Note:**

**Did you like it? I plan on updating weekly, probably Tuesday or Thursday, and I will let you guys know if I am unable to. The prophecy will show up in the first chappie of the new story. (called "Dreams" if you forgot...)**

**I accept only positive feedback or constructive criticism please. If you mock my writing talent I will block you and/or delete your comment.**

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
